Si gentil
by BigBangFan001
Summary: Qu'arrive-t-il lorsque Harry Potter est en retenu avec un professeur et que ce dernier perd la tête?
1. Plus facile entre inconnu

Le brun courut le plus vite qu'il le pouvait, il ne voulait être à cette endroit un instant de plus. Il entendait les gémissements dans sa tête, ses gémissements. Il monta l'escalier en trombe et se dirigea vers une salle de classe vide. Il ne pouvait se résigner à dormir au dortoir ce soir. Les autres constaterais de son état et lui demanderais ce qu'il ce passait. Et comme il serait incapable de leur expliquer..  
  
Des tables, des chaises, et un plancher en ciment froid. Parfait, il n'y a rien ni personne. L'endroit parfait ou se laisser aller.  
  
Harry s'assit, déposa sa tête entre ses jambes, porta ses deux mains autours de ceux-ci et ferma les yeux. Il pleura lentement toutes les larmes que son corps pouvaient écouler.  
  
La porte d'entrée se fit ouvrir, puis se referma d'elle même.

_-Pott... Harry?_ Murmura une voix douce.  
  
Harry renifla de plus belle. Il ne devait pas pleurer devant l'un de ses amis. Bien qu'il l'ai déjà vu. Le brun porta sa main et essuya le ruisseau de sur ses joues. Aussitôt, l'inondation recommença de plus belle. À quoi bon? Après tout il avait une bonne raison d'être dans cette état.  
  
-_Va.. Va t'en.._ sanglota Harry.  
  
C'était faux, Harry ne voulait pas que la personne s'en aille. Il avait besoin de réconfort, d'amitié.  
  
-_Harry.. Oh... Harry.._ murmura la voix qui était de plus en plus proche du brun.  
  
Un petit boum suggéra aux oreilles du survivant que la dite personne c'était assis à ses côtés, sur le ciment. L'inconnu posa une main sur l'épaule du brun, qui frissonna. La personne ôta précipitamment sa main. Non, il ne voulait pas être toucher. Ça lui rappelais trop.. Beurk. Harry eut un haut-le-cœur.  
  
Harry pleura un moment, la tête toujours enfoui dans ses genoux. A quoi bon cesser ses sanglots?  
  
Il y avait une personne avec lui, dans une pièce. Celle-ci le regardait sûrement verser ses larmes, mais ne disait rien. L'inconnu semblait avoir peur de blesser Harry, ou pire, d'être rejeter par celui-ci s'il tentait de nouveau un rapprochement.  
  
Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Harry sorti sa tête de son trou et la blotti sur l'épaule de son inconnu. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de l'être et pleura bruyamment.  
  
Harry se foutait d'avoir l'air idiot. Il s'en moquait si la personne rirait de lui plus tard. Tous ce qu'il voulait présentement, c'était d'être réconforter. Il n'avait l'image que du pervers qui avait oser le toucher précédemment.  
  
Lentement, la personne bougea, d'abord pour déprendre ses bras de leur immobilité, puis les contourna autour de Harry. Le brun serra un peu plus la personne qui le supportait. Il avait des pectoraux, c'était donc un homme? Mais qui? Tant que l'homme ne le rejetterai pas, Harry s'en foutait. Il ne voulait plus penser à l'agresseur, il voulait tout oublié.  
  
Harry renifla de nouveau avant se pressa un peu plus contre le torse de l'inconnu. Il avait tant besoin d'être réconforter après ce qui venait de sa passer.  
  
Une minute. Et si la personne qui le soutenait était son agresseur? Si en levant la tête, il apercevait des cheveux gras, un regard haineux et son nez arrogant? Si c'était le professeur Snape ? Il s'aurait donc enfouie la tête dans l'homme qui l'avait fait souffrir quelques instants auparavant?  
  
Harry se poussa rapidement de la personne. Il releva la tête et ce qu'il vit l'apaisa. Non, ce ne pouvais être le professeur Snape, cette personne avait les cheveux blonds. Harry ne pouvait en distinguer plus, les gouttes d'eau dans ses yeux embrouillait sa vision. Il se rapprocha de nouveau de son inconnu et celui-ci serra fortement mais doucement le brun dans ses bras.  
  
Il s'endormis doucement dans les bras du garçon blond, essayant d'ignorer ses pensées obscures.


	2. Perles bleus

_-Harry.. Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passer pour que tu sois dans cette état?_

* * *

Draco plaça une main sur l'épaule de Harry, qui cette fois ne la repoussa pas. Le blond pris lentement le brun dans ses bras et le tapota doucement dans le dos. Harry était si bien lorsqu'il était dans ses bras. Draco réussissait à lui faire oublier tous soucis, tout ce qui avait rapport à la dernière soirée. Harry déploya ses bras autour du cou de son protecteur et laissa de nouveau ses larmes fuguées. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, l'un contre l'autre.  
  
-_Mfhrg.._ murmura Draco. 

-_Quoi?_ Renifla Harry.

-_J'ai, plus, d'air _expliqua le blond, essayant de dégager sa tête du cou du Griffindor

-_Oh.. excuse moi_

Harry se retira du blond et l'observa. Il avait de si beau yeux. De magnifiques perles bleutés qui s'agençait très bien avec son teint pâle et ses cheveux dorés. Harry se demanda un instant ce qui l'avait pousser à détester cette être. Son haine envers ses amis, peut-être? Pourtant, aujourd'hui, c'était Draco qui était en sa compagnie, et non Hermy et Ron. C'était-il même inquiéter du fait que Harry n'avait pas entrer dormir hier soir? Harry en doutait. Ron était trop tête en l'air pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, et Hermione n'était pas dans le même dortoir.  
  
Les deux perles devant lui l'observait aussi, souriant. Se moquait-il de lui? Non, c'était un sourire d'amusement. Pourquoi ? Harry compris en un instant. Lorsqu'il avait regardé le Slytherin, un sourire c'était dessiner sur ses lèves et il l'avait toujours d'affiché. Le blond le rendait heureux.  
  
-_Ça va mieux maintenant Harry?_

-_Mouis.._ murmura le brun.

-_Bien, t'a faim?_ Sourit son ancien rival

-_Un peu.._ mentit Harry avant que son ventre n'émettent un bruyant grognement  
  
Draco ricana et Harry en fit de même. Le blond avait un de ces dons ! Il avait réussit à calmer le Griffindor si rapidement, si paisiblement, simplement en le serrant dans ses bras et en le regardant.  
  
« Je dois avouer qu'il n'est pas comme je le croyais.. »  
  
-_Draco?_

-_Oui?_

-_Tu peux.. rester avec moi aujourd'hui? J'ai pas envie d'avoir cours.. Pas après..  
_  
Harry s'arrêta. Il n'avait pas parler à Draco de ce qui c'était passé la veille. Devait-il le faire? Oui il était gentil, mais c'était toute nouveau, tout récent. Devait-il avoir confiance en lui? Harry jugea que oui, après tout, il avait rester avec lui presque toute la nuit. Si le Slytherin lui demandais, il allait lui dire.  
  
-_Oui bien sur Harry, ça me ferais plaisir_ sourit le blond.  
  
Il était si aimable, si gentil. Il ne pouvait être l'ancien Draco Malfoy. Ce ne pouvait être lui. C'était impossible. Harry se recoucha de nouveau par terre, mais posa sa tête sur les jambes croisés de Draco. Ce dernier, qui était assis en indien, resta surpris quelques instants avant de masser le cuir chevelu de son ancien rival. Il était si gentil..  
  
-_Harry? Tu dors? _Risqua Draco quelques minutes plus tard.

_-Non non Draco. _

_-J'peux te demander un truc? _

_-Mmmh?_

_-Est-ce.. Q'est-ce.. Qui c'est passé hier.. Pour que tu sois dans cette état?  
_  
Harry ne bougea plus. Il lui avait demander, il devait lui dire. Il était si gentil envers lui, ça aurait été criminel de ne pas lui répondre. Harry se sentait en sécurité depuis que le blond était avec lui, il jugea donc que son secret allais être en sûreté avec lui, aussi bizarre que cela puisse en paraître.  
  
-_Je..Il.._  
  
Harry se rassit et regarda péniblement Draco et continua  
  
-_Hier, le professeur Snape.. _Harry eut un énorme haut-le-cœur. _M'a coller une retenu prétextant que j'avais répliquer sèchement à l'une de ses paroles. Lorsque j'ai été le voir dans la soirée il m'a annoncer que ma punition serait de rester avec lui.  
_  
Des larmes commençaient à couler sur les joues de Harry. Draco pris le brun dans ses bras, lui demandant de terminer, si cela l'intéressait toujours.  
  
-_J'ai donc classer des potions dans son armoire personnel jusqu'à.._  
  
Harry renifla et continua son récit dans l'oreille du Slytherin, ayant peur que quiconque puisse l'entendre.


	3. Révélation

Harry renifla et continua son récit dans l'oreille du Slytherin, ayant peur que quiconque puisse l'entendre.

* * *

-_Jusqu'à ce que le professeur Snape me dise que j'avais un beau petit .. cul ... Il m'a poursuivit quelques instants dans son logement jusqu'à ce que.. Merde.. Il m'a.. Il m'a violer Draco...  
_  
Harry resserra son empoigne sur Draco et des larmes fugitives se logèrent dans le cou du blond. Il avait mal. Il c'était re-dessiner toute la scène dans sa tête. Il se rappelait de la terrible douleur qui l'avait submerger lorsque son professeur de potion l'avait pénétrer. Il n'y avait pas du tout été doucement, oh non. Harry n'avait pu fuir, son professeur étant plus grand et plus fort que lui. Il avait donc fermer les yeux, essayant d'ignorer son amant et la blessure qui brûlait en lui.  
  
Draco ne disait rien. Il avait serrer le brun doucement lorsqu'il lui avait raconter son histoire, mais dès l'instant ou il eut terminer, il l'avait relâché. Harry le retenait durement et Draco s'avait laisser faire. Il avait besoin de ce réconfort que seul Draco savait donner. Seulement, son guérisseur semblait paralyser, il ne bougeait plus.  
  
Harry dégagea le blond de son emprise et le regarda. Draco était figer, les yeux exorbités, fixant le vide. Sa bouche était grande ouverte et son teint était plus pâle que jamais.  
  
-_Draco? _Sanglota Harry. Il avait besoin de ce réconfort. Pourquoi son guérisseur n'agissait pas? Il lui avait tout révéler.  
  
Harry essuya ses larmes qui repartaient de plus belle. Si Draco ne faisait rien, le brun craignait d'être bientôt à sec.  
  
-_Pas.. toi ... aussi?_ Murmura finalement Draco. Il semblait sangloter lui aussi.

-_Quoi?_ Renifla le brun

-_J'ai... Il.. m'a... Je.. croyais.. que Dumbledore l'avait puni pour l'autre fois.._

Les yeux de Draco devinrent vitreux et des larmes firent bientôt surface.

-_Oh.. non.. C'est pas vrai, Draco.._  
  
Harry serra le blond dans ses bras et lui murmura dans l'oreille  
  
-_On se vengera.._

__   
  
Ils restèrent enlacer ensemble tout l'après-midi, larmoyant et pleurnichant toutes leurs larmes. Comment Draco avait-il fait pour survive à ça? Ce ne faisait peut-être qu'une journée que ça c'était passée pour Harry, mais il était sur et certain de ne pas s'en remettre avant longtemps. Ça faisait si mal.. C'était atroce.  
  
Draco se coucha finalement sur le ciment froid, accompagner de Harry qui le serrait toujours dans ses bras.  
  
« Je l'aime bien mieux ainsi.. »  
  
Doucement, Harry releva la tête et regarda Draco. Deux grandes perles bleutés. Un beau petit nez retroussé, un teint pâle, des cheveux dorés et de belle lèvre rougeâtre. Il approcha lentement sa tête de celle de Draco et déposa un baiser sur la joue avant de se recoucher sur le torse du blond.  
  
Il l'avait embrasser? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait? Il était beau.. gentil.. aimable.. Mais merde, c'était Draco Malfoy!  
  
Le blond tapota l'épaule de Harry, cherchant son regard.  
-_Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ça?... _

_-Je.. hu.. Je.. tu.._ bredouilla Harry _Je.. voulais te remercier _

-_Ah.._ répondit Draco, visiblement attristé par la réponse du brun

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »  
  
-_Draco.. je crois que.. _

_-Oui Potter?_  
  
Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux. Tiens, c'était lui maintenant qui était nerveux.  
  
_-Je sais que c'est stupide, c'est irréaliste, c'est peut-être même monstrueux à tes yeux mais.. _

_-Mais?_

Harry prit une grande respiration et dit la dernière phrase dans un seul souffle.

-_Je crois que je ne te déteste pas, je crois même que je t'aime bien.._  
  
Les yeux du Slytherin s'agrandirent.

« Et voilà, il va me prendre pour un demeuré. Bravo Harry! »

Harry qui était toujours installer sur le torse du blond se dégagea et se coucha à son tour sur le ciment froid. Comment avait-il pu croire que dire ça a Draco Malfoy aurait fait quelque chose? Oh, il n'aurais pas espérer être avec lui, mais qu'un simple petit baiser.. Un seul..  
  
Comme s'il lisait dans les pensées du survivant, le blond se retourna et embrassa timidement les lèvres de Harry.  
  
« Timidement? Depuis quand Draco est timide? »  
  
-_Moi aussi Harry.._


	4. Bel attérissage

_-Moi aussi Harry.._

* * *

Le cœur de Harry se noua. Il l'aimait bien lui aussi. Il ne le haïssait pas. Pourquoi avait-il été rivaux si longtemps? Pourquoi s'était-il insulter au visage si souvent? Draco n'aurait-il pas pu le regarder, simplement comme il le faisait maintenant? Harry aurait fondu sous son charme et il aurait été ensemble. Être ensemble aurait peut-être changer leur destin, peut-être que Snape ne leur aurait rien fait à tous les deux.  
  
Le Griffindor se blottit lentement sous le bras musclé du blond et déposa sa tête sur le corps de son ancien rival. Une main ferme se déposa doucement sur son épaule, faisant frémir Harry.  
  
-_T'avais pas faim toi?_ Demanda soudainement le blond.  
  
Harry se sentir rougir « Quoi? Il y a t'il un double sens à sa question? Draco.. »  
  
-_Dans le sens de bouffe bien sur.. _Continua Draco, embarrasser que Harry ai tournée sa phrase dans un autre sens.

-_Mouis._ Murmura le brun.  
  
Son estomac se tordait depuis qu'il c'était réveiller. Il avait tellement faim que même un rat aurait pu lui paraître appétissant. Draco se releva, déposant avec délicatesse le survivant.  
  
-_Je reviens Harry. Je vais demander de la nourriture aux elfes de maison dans la cuisine. Avec un peu de chance ils voudront. _

-_Demande à Dobby.. _

_-Qui? _

_-Dobby. C'est un elfe de maison. Il m'aime bien et si tu dis que c'est pour toi et moi, il nous donnera un festin._

-_D'accord.. Harry.. Je.._ Il respira et continua. _Je t'aime.._  
  
Sur ces mots, le Slytherin sorti du dortoir improvisé, fermant la porte derrière lui.

« Il ne m'aime pas bien. Il m'aime! »

Harry s'assit et serra fortement le coussin auprès de son cœur. Il était aimé. Il aimait bien la personne qui l'aimait. Il était aux anges ! Peut importe ce que les autres dirait, Harry en serait toujours heureux. Il avait envie de sauter sur Draco, mais il n'était plus la.  
  
Il était parti. Reviendrait-il? Il avait dit qu'il allait chercher de la nourriture, mais peut-être étais-ce pour se débarrasser de lui. Mais alors, pourquoi lui avait-il dit qu'il l'aimait? Harry devrais attendre afin de savoir la vérité. Il avait confiance en Draco, oui, mais il avait été son rival. Il l'avais narguer si souvent. C'était tellement, bizarre, qu'il l'aime qu'il en doutait. Son cœur se serra et ses yeux se remplirent à nouveau d'eau.  
  
Harry se trouvait idiot, il pleurait parce qu'il croyais que Draco le niaisait. Il était tellement bouleverser depuis hier soir. Depuis.. Beurk.  
  
Cette fois, le haut-le-cœur pris possession de Harry et ce dernier vomit par terre le peu de nourriture qu'il lui restait à l'intérieur de son corps. Il essuya sa bouche du revers de sa manche et essaya de se relever. La tête lui tourna. Les choses semblaient bouger.  
  
« Oh, c'est beau.. »  
  
Des petites lucioles argentés tournoyaient partout autour de lui. La porte ouvrit et Draco entra dans la salle, le festin dans les bras.  
  
-_Oh! Draco, regarde, c'est beau. Je vais en prendre une..  
_  
Harry déploya sa main et essaya péniblement d'attraper une des lucioles.  
  
-_Woops!_ Dit Harry, qui trébucha mais se retiens sur ses deux jambes en titubant.  
  
Harry se sentait si bien, si léger. Draco n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier pourtant. Il avait échapper la nourriture par terre, s'était approcher du brun et était au aguets, au cas ou son griffindor s'effondrerait  
  
Le brun tendis de nouveau la main vers l'une des lumières et l'attrapa. Il rapprocha sa main de sa figure et l'ouvrit. Harry perdu pied et tomba par terre. Juste avant que la tête du brun se fracasse par terre, deux bras musclés le rattrapèrent.  
  
-_Ohhh Harry!_ Cria une voix près de Harry.  
  
Puis rien. Aucun son, aucune image. Harry c'était endormi. C'était-il endormi? Non.. Il s'était évanoui.


	5. Écoute moi

Puis rien. Aucun son, aucune image. Harry c'était endormi. C'était-il endormi? Non.. Il s'était évanoui.

* * *

-_Harry, ça va mieux?_  
  
Le demandé releva péniblement une pupille, puis l'autre. De grandes perles bleus, un si beau teint pâlichon. Harry sourit. Il était toujours avec Draco. La personne qu'il aimait. Qu'il croyait aimer tout de même? Il ne s'était pas vraiment questionner sur l'affaire.  
  
Il essaya de s'asseoir mais sa tête le retint coucher. Oh, mais quel mal de crâne. La douleur s'étalait du derrière jusqu'au front, prenant soin de parcourir chaque recoin de son cerveau. Le brun amena sa main auprès de son front. Il était brûlant.  
  
Sa main fut rapidement enlever par l'homme devant lui, qui déposa délicatement une serviette froide sur sa tête. Il embrassa d'abord le front du survivant, puis ses paupières, le bout de son nez et finalement embrassa passionnément Harry sur la bouche, sa langue essayant de se frayer un chemin à travers les lèvres de son amour. Harry se laissa faire. C'était son premier vrai baiser après tout. Les précédents ne comptaient pas, Cho et .. beurk  
  
Harry porta sa main à sa bouche, signe de dégoût. Il ne gerba rien, puisqu'il l'avait déjà fait. Draco le regardait inquiet.  
  
-_Est-ce que tu va mieux, amour?_  
  
Amour. Il l'avait appeler amour. C'était charmant, oui, mais Harry n'avait pas encore clarifier ses sentiments envers le blond. Il lui avait avouer qu'il l'aimait bien, c'était un fait. Mais il ne lui avait pas encore prouver. Il ne l'avait pas vraiment embrasser, c'était toujours lui qui avait été embrasser.  
  
-_M'oui Draco. Enfin. C'est quand je pense à.. beurk.. tu sais qui, que je me mets à gerber. _

_-Je comprend 'ry._  
  
Le blond passa une main dans les cheveux de son amour. Il embrassa de nouveau le front, puis les pupilles avant que Harry lui demande de cesser.  
  
-_Draco.. Je ne suis pas près à.. ça. _

_-Je comprends Harry._  
  
Draco soupira, baissa les yeux et se dégagea du brun. Harry savait qu'il avait blesser son prétendant, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas blesser d'avantage Draco. Il voulait d'abord être sur de ses sentiments et ensuite il se laisserais aller. Alors, ce jour-là 'Drey, fait bien attention à toi.  
  
Harry prit une pomme qui juchais encore par terre et la dévora en quelques instants. Il s'intéressa ensuite à une toast qui était toujours intacte et a un jus en carton. Draco ne prit rien. Il restait la et regardait Harry s'empiffrer.  
  
_-'Drey?  
_  
« Drey? C'est quoi ce surnom à la con.. Mais c'est mignon tout de même »  
  
Draco leva les yeux, questionnant Harry du regard.  
  
-_T'a cours aujourd'hui? _

_-En principe oui. _

_-En principe? _

-_C'est que, si j'y vais, je penserai à toi, heureux tandis que si je reste ici, je me sentirai inutile à tes côtés. Donc, en principe, je devrais y aller._  
  
Harry sursauta. Inutile? Il se sentait inutile à ses côtés? Mais c'était lui qui avait tout fait depuis hier ! C'était lui qui l'avait réconforter dans ses bras si chaud, si aimable, si gentil..  
  
-_Draco, te sens tu vraiment inutile avec moi? _

_-Mbof..  
_  
Le blond passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il baissa de nouveau le tête et admira ses deux souliers noirs. Qu'il semblait être intéressant!  
  
-'_Drey.. C'est toi qui m'a réconforter hier, c'est toi qui m'a apporter à manger, c'est toi qui m'aide..._ Harry pris une respiration et continua. _C'est toi qui m'a avouer qu'il m'aimait bien.. _

_-Mfhr.. à quoi bon, c'est même pas réciproque de toute façon_.  
  
Le blond se releva et se précipita vers la porte de sorti. Harry ne pouvait cela finir ainsi. Il ne pouvait laisser partir Draco, croyant qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Il l'aimait oui, mais il devait faire un peu de ménage dans sa tête avant de lui affirmer, de se l'affirmer.  
  
-_Draco.. Je... Je.. _

_-Laisse faire Potter. J'aurais du comprendre bien avant. Tout ce que tu avais besoin, c'était d'une oreille et d'un coussin. Eh bien, j'ai été content de servir de bouche-trou. Adios!_  
  
Draco pris la poigner de la porte.  
  
La tête de Harry se mit de nouveau à tournoyer. Non, c'était pas vrai! Pas après tout ce qui venait de se passer. Il n'allait pas le laisser le quitter ainsi? Il n'allait pas revenir comme avant? Se haïssant et s'insultant à longueur de journée? Pas possible! Harry devait réagir. Mais quoi dire? Quoi dire à une personne qui nous aime ? Quoi lui dire afin de ne pas le blesser?  
  
-_DRACO _hurla le brun, aux bords des larmes_.. Je... S'il te plait.. Écoute moi.._ murmura-t-il.

Des larmes s'installèrent sur les rebords des yeux de Harry et il ne fit rien pour les cacher. Il était si bouleverser. Il l'aimait. Il en était sure maintenant. Comment être aussi troubler par une personne, par son absence, par son regard? Le problème c'est qu'il ne savait comment le lui dire. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Harry avait du mal à respirer, l'air qui passait dans sa gorge le faisait souffrir atrocement.  
  
Draco se retourna, intrigué. Lorsqu'il vit les larmes perlés près de la joue de Harry, il se rapprocha de son amour, s'assit devant lui et le fixa.  
  
« Ce regard.. ce si beau regard bleuté.. »  
  
Aussitôt, les larmes qui fuyait sur le visage de Harry cessèrent de tomber. Draco savait comment le rendre heureux. M'enfin, pas heureux, mais mieux.  
  
-_Draco je.._ commença le survivant.

-_Oui, Potter?_ Répliqua le blond.  
  
Harry réfléchit un moment, puis jugea bon de dire deux chose au Slytherin devant lui.  
  
-_Je-ne-t'aime-pas-part_ murmura Harry.  
  
Les sourcils du blond se froncis. Draco semblait rageur, mais tellement triste en même temps. Des larmes se faufilèrent sur ses joues rosies. Comment avait-il pu dire une tel chose? Dans sa tête, ça ne sonnait pas du tout comme ça! Il avait voulu lui dire qu'il l'aimait, de ne pas partir. Comment ces deux phrases c'étaient entremêler? Merde!  
  
-_Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire.. 'Drey, excuse moi.. _essaya Harry, furieux contre lui même et de sa langue qui lui avait fourchu.

-_C'est correct Potter. _Draco se releva de nouveau. Le Slytherin essayait tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes. _J'avais raison. Je comprends. Je pars Potter. Je ne t'embêterai plus jamais, promis.  
_  
Draco se dirigea vers la porte de sorti, de nouveau et tourna la poigner. Harry se releva brusquement et couru jusqu'à la porte et la referma en la claquant.

Draco froncis ses sourcils, frustrés que le brun lui ai couper le seul chemin qui aurait pu lui permettre d'aller se cacher ailleurs et de pleurer les larmes qui voulaient s'échapper.  
  
-_Je m'excuse Draco. Je voulais te dire que je t'aime et de ne pas partir, mais mes phrases se sont entrecoupé. Je comprendrai si tu ne m'aimerais plus, Draco.  
_  
Harry baissa la tête et continua  
  
-_Si tu veux partir maintenant, je te laisse le champs. J'ai dit ce que je voulais te dire. Salut Malfoy, content d'avoir connu ton autre facette.  
_  
Harry se dirigea péniblement vers une chaise qui se tenait non loin de la et laissa tomber sa figure sur le pupitre devant lui. Draco était apparemment parti. Il ne l'avait pas suivit jusqu'au pupitre.  
  
« Bravo Potter, grâce a ta merveilleuse langue, ton amour ne veut plus de toi. Très intelligent comme situation. »  
  
Des pas de firent entendre dans la salle. Draco était-il revenu? Il était revenu le visiter? L'aimait-il toujours? Quoi qu'il en soit, la personne qui était dans la salle était devant lui, si on se fiait au bruit de pas. Harry releva lentement la tête. Son esprit se figea. Le nez crochu, les yeux haineux, les cheveux gras. C'était.. « Non! Pas lui! S'il vous plait, réveillez moi quelqu'un ! »


	6. Atrocité

« Non! Pas lui! S'il vous plait, réveillez moi quelqu'un ! »

* * *

Harry se releva, laissant tomber la chaise derrière lui dans un grand fracas. L'homme devant lui rit. Comme Harry pouvait le détester. Comme il aurait voulu le tuer. Si seulement il avait eut un arme. Il aurait pu l'ouvrir et faire sortir ses tripes, son foie et découvrir si ce pervers avait un cœur.  
  
-_Harry, voyons, pourquoi as-tu si peur?_

L'homme se rapprocha de son ancienne victime. Harry recula le plus rapidement qu'il le pouvait, le regard toujours posé sur son professeur. Il percuta un pupitre et s'effondra par terre, une chaise lui tombant sur la jambe.  
  
« Bravo Harry, maintenant, tu ne peux plus bouger.. »  
  
-_Merci Harry ! Tu me dé compliques la tâche à ce que je vois. Tu aurais donc aimer, petit pervers! _

-_Sale merde_ sanglota Harry, essayant de se défaire d'une chaise sur lui.

-_Ohh, mais vous êtes arrogants petit chenapan. 20 points en moins à Griffindor.  
_  
Le professeur Snape se rapprocha de nouveau de sa victime. Il n'était maintenant qu'à un ou deux mètre de différence. Non, il ne le laisserais pas faire. Pas aussi facilement. Harry essaya de ramper un peu plus loin, mais sa jambe le faisait atrocement souffrir. Son dos rencontra soudainement un mur. Un mur! Il était au bout de la classe, et Snape n'était qu'à un mètre de lui. Comment résister? Comment se détacher? Harry regarda autour de lui. Personne ne pouvait l'aider.  
  
Le professeur Snape ricana. Il s'assit aux côtés de Harry et lança un sortilège de Saucisson à celui-ci. Le brun ne pouvait plus bouger, il ne pouvait plus crier. A quoi bon? A quoi bon luter? Qu'il fasse ce qu'il veulent, son agresseur allait faire ce qu'il voulait de Harry. Il allait lui faire mal, de nouveau. Harry ferma les yeux lorsque le professeur le retourna, face contre le sol. Il sentit une grande main froide relever sa robe, baisser ses sous-vêtements et le tripoter quelques instants.  
  
Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Harry. Il allait de nouveau le faire. Non ! S'il n'avait pas agit de la sorte avec Draco, il n'aurait pas été seul, et il aurait pu combattre avec plus de rigueur. Draco. Il fallait se concentrer sur Draco. Il ne fallait pas penser à.. ce qui se passait derrière lui.  
  
« Draco. J'aurais tant voulu te dire que je t'aime. Je t'aime, je t'adore.. je te trouve beau, je.. »  
  
Harry serra des dents. Snape avait pénétrer l'un de ses doigt dans l'anus de Harry avec dureté. Celui-ci se contracta, mais un coup dans les côtes le fit desserrer. Il devait se laisser faire, sinon il allait y rester. C'était stupide oui, mais il tenait à la vie. Le professeur derrière lui commença un mouvement de va et viens à l'intérieur de lui.  
  
« Draco.. Je t'en pris, pardonne moi. Je m'excuse. Je t'aime réellement.. Tes beaux yeux gris bleus. Tes perles. Ton joli sourire. Ton teint pâle qui s'agence terriblement bien avec tes cheveux.. »  
  
Un deuxième doigt. Harry laissa de nouveau couler quelques larmes. Ça faisait si mal. Ça lui brûlait. Snape le forçait à faire ce qu'il ne voulait pas et il le frappait un peu partout sur le corps. Un troisième doigt. Merde, combien de temps cela durerait-il? Ça paraissait de longues heures depuis le départ de Draco.  
  
« Oh Draco.. Ton joli corps musclés, tes jolis pommettes, ton corps parfait, tes pectoraux gonflé à bloc... »  
  
-_Mais il est heureux ce Potter! Je t'excite? Hein, avoue!_  
  
Oups, il pensait un peu trop à Draco. Son instinct s'était réveiller et son organe s'était dresser. Ah et puis merde. Draco et simplement Draco. Il oublia Snape.  
  
« Draco. Je t'aime. Je voudrais te le chuchoter, te le dire, te le hurler, te le murmurer. Je voudrais te couvrir de baiser, t'embrasser à pleine bouche, te regarder nu.. »  
  
Le professeur Snape enleva ses doigts de l'intérieur de Harry et posa ses deux mains sur les côtes du griffindor.  
  
« Voilà, c'est le moment. Oublie le Harry. Ne pense qu'à Draco. Pense à son magnifique corps. »  
  
Il avait la magnifique paires de yeux imprimer dans la tête lorsque Snape s'enfonça en lui avec brutalité. Il se retira et s'enfonça plus profondément. Il continua son manège pendant près de deux minutes qui semblèrent une éternité à Harry. Lorsqu'il eut finit, le professeur Snape cria à l'extase et embrassa fougueusement le cou de Harry.  
  
-_C'est à ton tour maintenant, Harry._  
  
« Mon tour?.. Draco.. Oh mon beau Draco. Mon amour, mon ange, mon guérisseur. Tes jolies yeux, tes jolies fesses. Je te couvrirais de baiser, partout.. »  
  
Le professeur le retourna sur le dos et Harry constata avec peur que son agresseur était flambant nu devant lui. Le membre ériger de Harry se pointait devant l'homme et Harry eut peur un instant qu'il se mette à le sucer. Pire encore, le professeur s'installa sur Harry et inséra Harry en lui. Il se releva et se laissa retomber de nouveau, encore, encore et recommença longtemps. Harry pouvait sentir son engin le pénétrer, le faisant vibrer de jouissance. Harry ferma les yeux, pleurant doucement. Il ne pouvait rien faire, il avait mal partout et il était en train de prendre le professeur Snape par derrière.  
  
« Draco, Draco. Tes cheveux dorés, ta peau, tes yeux, tes mains. Ton corps.. nu. Les milliers de baiser, je t'aime Draco. Je t'aime. Écoute moi Draco. Je t'aime. Ne m'entends-tu pas? »  
  
Les pensées de Harry semblaient retenir son organe dans son érection. S'il avait continuer à regarder le professeur, il aurait sûrement perdu appétit, et l'homme lui aurait foutu une baffe monumentale afin d'avoir son plaisir.  
  
Son agresseur tremblait maintenant de plaisir et tomba à la renverse lorsqu'il révéla son cris ultime une deuxième fois cette soirée. Il se rhabilla rapidement et quitta la salle, laissant Harry, la robe relever, les sous-vêtements déchirer, encore ligoter et bâillonner.  
  
Comme il aurait souhaiter être n'importe qui d'autre. Il ne voulait plus exister. Ça faisait trop mal. Son ancien-rival devenu amoureux ne l'aimait plus et son professeur abusait de lui. Quoi de mieux pour une vie en fait? Tout le monde rêvait de cette vie sale.  
  
Harry versa de nouveau toutes les larmes de son corps, seul dans la pièce. Il baissa la tête lorsque des pas se firent entendre. Si c'était lui qui revenait, Harry ne le laisserais pas le voir si anéanti. Pas question.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit lentement, et quelqu'un avança jusqu'à lui, au fond de la classe. Harry ne releva pas la tête. Pas question.


	7. Je te vengerai, un jour

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, et quelqu'un avança jusqu'à lui, au fond de la  
classe. Harry ne releva pas la tête. Pas question.

* * *

-_Harry.. Oh Harry!_ Murmura la voix devant lui.  
  
Cette voix. Cette voix ! C'était celle de Draco Malfoy, ou il ne s'appelais pas Harry Potter! Il releva la tête et ce qu'il vit confirma ses pensées. Draco se tenait devant Harry, horrifié.  
  
Le blond remit d'abord la robe du jeune garçon en place, puis il le libéra de ses attaches.  
  
-_Merci.._ sanglota Harry

-_Harry.. Non.. C'est pas possible.. Je m'excuse tellement_...  
  
Draco fixa Harry des yeux. Pourtant cette fois, un seul regard ne calma pas Harry. Celui-ci s'accroupit dans un coin et se mit en boule, humilié. Le brun posa sa tête entre ses jambes et pleura doucement.  
  
Le blond se rapprocha du blessé et mit une main sur son épaule, demandant muettement s'il pouvait continuer. Harry ne répondit pas. Il sanglotait et était parcouru de spasmes dans chaque pointes de son organisme. Harry était secoué, humilié, apeuré, colérique. Il haïssait ce vaurien de Snape. Il allait le tuer un jour. Oh oui.  
  
-'_Drey.._ pleura Harry.

-_Harry.. Regarde moi s'il te plait. _

_-Oh 'Drey.. c'était si épouvantable. _

_-Harry.. S'il te plait.._  
  
Harry releva la tête d'entre ses jambes et fixa les yeux du jeune Slytherin. Ils étaient si beaux, si magnifique. Harry ne voulait plus s'en défaire. Le seul clignement d'œil devenait insupportable. Il avait peur qu'en réouvrant ses yeux, Draco ne soit plus là. Lentement, le cœur de Harry se desserra, la boule dans sa gorge se déforma et les larmes sur ses joues cessèrent de couler.  
  
Comment Draco avait fait afin que Harry se sente mieux? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il n'avait envie que du blond. Il voulait le serrer contre lui. Il voulait l'embrasser et lui dire ce qu'il pensait tout à l'heure.  
  
-'_Drey.. _

_-Oui? _

_-Je.. tantôt.. je pensais à toi.. Tu sais.. pendant que Snape faisait.._ Harry sanglota de nouveau

-_Oui, Harry? _

_-Euh.. je pensais à ce que j'aurais voulu te dire quand tout allait bien.. Que je... Je t'aime Draco. Je t'aime du plus profond de mon cœur. Je te trouve beau, magnifique, aimable, gentil.. tu as toutes les qualités qu'une personne peut avoir. Je t'adore Draco.  
_  
Le blond resta devant Harry, bouche-bée. Il lui avait avouer son amour envers lui, il l'avait enfin fait.  
  
-'_Drey? Est-ce que tu m'hais?_ Tenta Harry, baissant la tête  
  
Un instant passa avant que Draco ne répondit  
  
-_T'haïr? Qui peut t'haïr? Je t'aime et je t'ai toujours aimer, Harry Potter.  
_  
Le cœur de Harry fondit. Il l'aimait, il ne l'haïssait pas! Tant d'émotion dans une journée.. Harry s'avança de Draco et l'embrassa passionnément. Il laissa sa langue explorer la bouche de son amour, puis la retira. Il embrassa le blond un peu partout sur son visage puis arrêta.  
  
Draco ouvrit les yeux, émerveillés. Il regarda amoureusement le brun devant lui, lui demandant muettement pourquoi il avait arrêter.  
  
-_Je.. Je ne peux pas 'Drey. Pas maintenant. Pas encore. _Sanglota Harry. La dernière fois qu'il lui avait dit chose pareille, le blond était parti loin de lui.

-_Harry. Je comprends voyons, cesse de te morfondre. Je t'aime. Ne le comprends-tu pas?  
_  
Draco embrassa le nez de son amour et posa une main sur sa jambe. Harry gémit à ce contacte.  
  
-_T'a jambe ? Elle te fait souffrir? _

_-M'oui. J'ai reçu une chaise dessus tout à l'heure. _

_-T'a mal ailleurs, amour?_  
  
Le cœur de Harry s'emballa. Comme il aimait ce surnom.  
  
_-Boff.. _

_-Enlève tes vêtements.  
_  
Le cœur de Harry se pressa. Quoi? Pas lui aussi. Non! Il était trop gentil, trop aimable. Il ne voulait pas. Il lui avait dit.  
  
-_Harry, je ne veux pas.. m'enfin tu sais. Je veux simplement vérifier si tu n'a rien._ Murmura Draco, peiné.

-_Mais.. Draco, c'est que, j'ai pas de caleçon. Ils sont là tu vois.  
_  
Harry montra un petit bout de chiffon déchiré.  
  
_-Je te donnerais le mien. Je vais l'enlever. De toute façon, ça ne me gêne pas d'être nu sous ma robe._  
  
Harry frissonna. Draco était tellement aimable. Mais ses caleçons? N'allait- il pas être.. trop grand? Selon les dires de certaines étudiantes, le blond le dépassait énormément côté engin.  
  
-_M'ci 'Drey..._ murmura enfin Harry.  
  
Draco alla à l'avant de la pièce, demandant pudiquement que Harry se retourne et enleva son caleçon. Il revint ensuite, une paire de boxer verte orné de serpents noirs dessus. Slytherin dans l'âme, slytherin dans les vêtements après tout. Harry les mis et comme il l'avait cru, le boxer fut quelque peu grand à l'endroit où ses parties étaient. Il enleva ensuite sa robe, laissant son corps presque nu devant son Draco.  
  
-_Ohh! Amour.. Je jure que je te vengerai un jour._ Renifla Draco.

-_Est-ce que je suis si pire que ça? _

_-Regarde.._  
  
Draco fit apparaître un miroir et l'installa devant Harry. Il en fit apparaître un peu grand derrière et Harry put regarder son corps, apeuré.  
  
Son dos était pleins d'ecchymose et son cou plein de grafigne. Ses bras était mauves et son torse saignait. Comme il l'avait déjà remarquer, l'une de ses jambes était démolit, mais l'autre semblait intacte.  
  
-_Merde.._ sanglota Harry.

-_Ça va partir Harry. Je vais demander à madame Pomfrey une médication. D'ailleurs, ne pense-tu pas que ce serait mieux là-bas? Snape ne pourrait revenir puisque la salle est sous constante surveillance. _

_-Si tu peux m'aider à aller jusque là, mon ange.  
_  
Mon ange. C'était tellement véridique. Draco c'était comporter comme un ange depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrer dans cette pièce. Draco lui sourit. Il l'aida à enfiler sa robe et le releva sans misère. Il le pris dans ses bras et marcha en direction de l'infirmerie.


	8. L'infirmerie

Je tiens juste à remercier tous ceux et celle qui mon laisser des **Reviews**.

**Luffynette** : C'est vrai que c'est triste pour ce pauvre Harry..

**nicolas** : Je te remerci tout d'abord du compliment :) Je crois que j'ai un peu mal spécifier dans mon profil que c'est les yaoi de Ombre et folie que j'ai lu, mais c'est _vraiment_ très gentil de m'informer de ceux qui sont intéressant. Je vais essayer de toutes les lire le plus tôt possible!

**Onarluca** : Merci pour les compliments. La suite arrivera le plus tôt possible, je vous le jure! Suffit de les écrire et de les retranscrire.. pas si dur finalement :) Voila donc un chapitre de plus !

* * *

Il le pris dans ses bras et marcha en direction de l'infirmerie.

* * *

Les yeux se tournèrent dans les couloirs lorsque les élèves aperçurent le grand Harry Potter, le survivant, tout démoli, dans les bras de son rival. Quel étrange spectacle cela devait donner effectivement.  
  
Lorsque Draco ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfrey, l'infirmière, accourut immédiatement vers le blond.  
  
-_MONSIEUR MALFOY! Vous avez encore battu monsieur Potter ? _Hurla-t-elle.  
  
« Pfft. Comme si c'était lui qui gagnait lors de nos combats. »  
  
-_Non m'dame. Harry à eu.._  
  
Draco pris son regard questionneur. Que devait-il dire? Harry prit parole.  
  
-_Je suis tombé dans un escalier madame_.

-_Et vous avez réussi à vous démolir ainsi ? Mon dieu, il devait être haut cet escalier. Celui d'astronomie ?_  
  
Harry acquiesça. Valait mieux lui donner raison, il n'aurait pas plus à justifier son état.  
  
-_Monsieur Malfoy, voulez-vous venir déposer monsieur Potter sur ce lit ? _

_-Oui madame._  
  
Draco avança lentement, craignant de faire mal à son griffindor. Il le déposa sur le lit et mit sa main sur son front.  
  
Lorsque l'infirmière partie, le blond approcha ses lèvres de celles de Harry.  
  
_-Non 'Drey. Pas ici. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'on est constamment surveiller.. _

_-Ça te dérange d'être avec moi, 'ry ?_  
  
Harry ferma les yeux. Ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout d'être avec le slytherin, mais les autres personnes. Ils trouveraient ça bizarre, non ?  
  
-_Non mon ange, c'est juste que.. Ah eh puis non. Je t'aime draco._  
  
Harry sourit et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son prétendant, toujours pencher auprès de lui. Un magnifique sourire se forma sur les lèvres du jeune blond. Il était heureux, ça se voyait.  
  
Si quelqu'un était entré à cet instant, il aurait sûrement perdu la tête. Comment deux êtres qui s'haïssait à mort pourrait être en train de se bécoter ? Pourquoi les bras de Harry son autour du cou de son rival ? Et pourquoi dieu Draco Malfoy à une main sur la cuisse de Harry Potter ?  
  
Harry ricana. Comme il aurait aimé que ce soit le professeur Snape qui l'aurait vu dans cet état. Bon, on s'entend. Pas le « nouveau » mais l'ancien, celui qui l'envoyait piètre chaque jour, celui qui l'embêtait. Le nouveau l'aurait dégoûté et effrayé. Si le professeur Snape était entré dans la salle d'infirmerie, Harry serait tombé dans les pommes, sinon il aurait carrément perdu la tête. Il ne voulait plus être en sa présence.  
  
Plus Harry pensait à son agresseur, plus il empoignait Draco fortement. Ce dernier, ne se demandant pas ce qui se passait dans la tête de son amour, se rapprocha un peu plus de Harry, sa tête presque sur la sienne. Seul leur nez se touchait.  
  
Comme Harry pouvait l'aimer. Son Draco. Son ange. Il était si beau, si gentil, si aimable. Il aurait aimé le connaître ainsi avant. Ca l'aurait évité de verser quelques larmes le soir. C'était pas que le brun était très sentimental, mais se faire traiter de plusieurs noms par un garçon tel que Draco, c'était parfois un tel choc. Harry finissait souvent la nuit, la tête déposé sur la fenêtre de son dortoir, à pleurer doucement.  
  
Les deux extrêmes c'était rejoint mainte fois. Harry c'était souvent rendu compte de son attirance envers le blond, mais puisque ce dernier l'haïssait tellement, il en faisait de même. Il l'aimait, mais il le détestait. Comment résister à la folie ?  
  
-'_Drey.. _

_-Moui, mon amour ?_  
  
Harry pouvait sentir la respiration du blond sur lui. Il déposa un autre baiser sur les lèvres de son amour et le délivra. Draco se releva et s'assit au côté du lit ou juchait Harry.  
  
-_Pourquoi t'a été.. comme ça avant la chambre ? _

_-Parce.._  
  
Draco fut interrompu par le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait. Madame Pomfrey s'approcha du malade et déposa sa plume et son parchemin à ses côtés.  
  
-_Alors monsieur Potter, vous êtes tomber rudement non ? _

_-Oui. _

_-Bien, on va voir ce que le parchemin va dire.  
_  
La dame pris la plume et la laissa tomber à la verticale sur la feuille. Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, la plume resta debout et commença à écrire un récit. Lorsqu'il eut fini, l'infirmière le li et secoua la tête de temps en temps.  
  
-_Eh bien monsieur Potter, on est vraiment amocher. Mais ce ne sera pas très long à guérir. Une semaine ou deux tout en plus. _

_-Une semaine ou deux ? _Murmura Draco, horrifié.

-_Oui monsieur Malfoy. Monsieur Potter, c'est cassé une jambe, un bras et s'est foul l'autre poignet. Il à deux côtes de brisés et une petite lésion au cerveau. Par chance, nous sommes chez les sorciers, puisque en temps normal Harry, tu serais resté dans ton état bien plus longtemps._  
  
Harry regarda la dame les bouche grande ouverte. Il s'était observer oui, mais il n'avait pas cru être tellement briser.  
  
-_Je.. Je vais rester avec lui madame Pomfrey_. Dit subitement Draco.

L'infirmière se retourna vers le blond, un instant. Elle sembla perplexe. Allait-il se battre ? C'était des rivaux après tout.

-_Comme vous le voulez monsieur Malfoy. Seulement, je devrais donner une potion à Harry afin qu'il dorme. Les os se réparent mieux lors d'une sieste. Monsieur Potter, je dois vous avertir que vous aller être endormi près de 20 heures par jour._

-_C'est pas grave, je vais rester pareille madame Pomfrey.  
_  
La dame secoua la tête, se disant que le jeune blond avait sûrement perdu la tête afin de vouloir tenir compagnie à son rival.


	9. Remue pensés

**Réponses au Reviews**

**Petit caca perdu** Merci du Review :) Ils vont le dire à Dumbledore? Mm.. peut-être? En temps et lieu... ;) Snape va recommencer et puni? Ça je peux pas te le dire, pour la simple et bonne raison que j'en ai encore aucune idée héhé :) J'écrit mes chapitres un à un et je les mets ici le plus tôt que je peux!

**Drakynouchette **Merci du review! Mais c'est la question qui brûle toute les lèvres :) Vont-ils le dire à Dumbledore? Suspense suspense.. Comment ne pas en vouloir à Snape après ce qu'il à fait au pauvre Harry? Roww..

**Onarluca** Merci du nouveau Review ! En fait, c'est normal que tu ne l'ai découverte aujourd'hui ( hier en fait ) puisque je ne l'ai ajouter que hier.. héhé :P Contente de savoir que cette fic te plait !

**Genevieve Black** Merci du review :) 8 Chapitres en deux jours, c'est surtout que je les avais déjà d'écrites ;) Héhé, j'ai trichée je l'avoue ! Voilà donc la suite !

**SNAPESLOVE** Merci du review ! Impatiente? Voilà une petite suite qui vous fera attendre un peu plus longtemps ( malheureusement ) pour la prochaine ;)

* * *

La dame secoua la tête, se disant que le jeune blond avait sûrement perdu la tête afin de vouloir tenir compagnie à son rival.

* * *

L'infirmière entra dans la salle adjacente, chercher la potion sûrement.

-_Draco..._ murmura le Harry

-_M'oui amour?_

Le cœur de Harry fondit. Mon dieu, comment ce simple mot pouvait lui administrer ce tel sentiment de joie, d'amour et de réconfort? C'était comme ses yeux..

-_Pourquoi tu veux rester auprès de moi? _demanda doucement le brun

-_Parce que.. Je veux pas te perdre de vue une deuxième fois.._

_-Une deuxième fois?_

_-Je t'ai laissé tomber juste avant.. Tu sais quoi.. M'enfin.._

Harry frissonna à l'éveille de se souvenir. Il l'avait presque oublié. "Eh merde". Harry rapporta les draps jusqu'à son visage, effrayé. Draco tapota légèrement le bras de son amour, conscient de sa peine et de sa peur.

_-J't'aime 'drey.._ Murmura Harry avant que madame Pomfrey refasse une apparition.

Elle tenait dans sa main un petit flacon grisâtre qu'elle déposa dans la main du brun.

_-... Mais allez, buvez-le monsieur Potter! _La dame agitait des bras, imitant quelqu'un qui buvait un verre d'eau, comme si Harry était devenu demeuré.

Il rapporta le liquide à ses lèvres et le but d'une traite. Il grimaça au goût et déposa le flacon à ses côtés. Beurk, quel goût dégoûtant..

"Comme si ça m'aiderait à dormir.. Franchement. J'ai pas envie de dormir du tout. Je veux simplement être avec mon ange..."

Harry ferma doucement les yeux et s'endormi.

**POV Draco**

-_Merci madame Pomfrey._

_-De rien monsieur Malfoy. Tâchez de ne pas rester trop tard, vous avez cours demain je crois._

_-M'oui m'oui.._

Pourtant, Draco savait qu'il n'allait pas y aller le lendemain. Comment aller à des stupides courts lorsque votre amour est dans cet état? Pire, comment avoir un cours de potion avec ce vaut-rien de Snape ?!

Draco froncis les sourcils. S'il avait sut. S'il avait sut qu'il aurait recommencé... Il aurait accepté la proposition de Dumbledore. Pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait? Maintenant, son amour avait subit le même traitement que lui, quelques années avant.

Il se souvenait que trop bien du visage de Snape lorsqu'il lui avait dit ces mots. Lorsqu'il l'avait entendu gémir. Beurk. Draco comprenait les haut-le-cœur de Harry, il avait réagit pareillement. C'était l'une des raisons de son teint si pâle. Bon, il l'était déjà un peu, mais depuis l'évènement, Draco avait vomi et revomi jusqu'au sang, jusqu'à s'en donner mal à la tête.

Draco pris lentement la main du griffindor devant lui. Il semblait si calme, si paisible. Un sourire était dessiné sur son visage. À quoi rêvait-il? Pensait-il à lui?

Draco n'avait pas vraiment repensé à ces évènements si troublants de son passé. Il n'avait pas voulu. Pourtant, là, il n'avait pas le choix. Pourquoi bordel il n'avait pas laissé faire Dumbledore? Son idée était pourtant si simple.. C'était peut-être trop radical à ses yeux? M'enfin.. Comment peut-on faire ça, sans y laisser des marques psychologiques? Il était déjà tellement troublé, pourquoi en rajouter?

"Mais merde, j'aurais peut-être été perturbé un peu plus, mais Harry n'aurait rien.."

Des larmes commencèrent à glisser sur les joues du Slytherin.

Ce foutu Snape. Ce vaut-rien, ce con, ce pervers.. Il n'y avait aucun mot pour le décrire, c'est juste... le pire des êtres que Draco connaissait. Comment avait-il pu toucher Harry Potter?

"Moi, bon, c'est pas si pire.. Je m'y suis fait.. Mais Harry.."

"Tu parle que je m'y suis fait.." Sanglota Draco. Il était rester enfermer dans son dortoir de préfet pendant près d'un mois, ne mangeant que le strict minimum, mais le re-vomissant un peu plus tard. Il avait même songé au suicide, comment vivre avec cette idée constamment en tête?

C'est alors qu'il c'était regarder dans le miroir. Il avait vu ses deux perles bleues qui l'observait tristement. Ce seul regard l'avait apaisé. Son regard l'avait calmé.. Idiot? Peut-être.. Mais ça avait fonctionné.

Draco ferma doucement les yeux, sa main toujours dans celle de son amour. Il s'endormit lentement, l'esprit vagabondant dans des rêves mouvementés.


	10. Réveille et Solution

**Réponses aux _nombreux_ Review** ( Merciii )

**Drakynouchette **Merci du Review! Mah, on déteste Snape par ici je crois? ( héhé ) Est-ce que ça paraisserait que je ne le porte pas dans mon coeur? Naaah voyons, tout le monde l'aime ce cher Sevy! Hurm. :P

**Eclair Ail **Merci du Review! Les sanctions envers Snape? Secretos ;) En fait, il va y passer, c'est sur, mais comment.. Oh! Pour ce qui est de rentrer un peu plus dans leur sentiment, n'ai crainte, j'ai pas vraiment l'intention d'y encrer mes mots plus profondément. En fait, je pourrais imaginer ce qu'y se passe dans leur tête, mais ça pourrait sonner un peu trop faux ;)

**Petit caca perdu **Merci du Review! La solution de Dumby, c'est.. Na, mais tu crois que je vais te révéler ça tout facilement? héhé ;)

****

**onarluca **Merci du Review! Voila la suite, avec un peu de temps, je l'admet. Mais bon, j'étais pas a proximité d'un ordinateur de la fin de semaine, faut faire avec ;)

**Yami Aku **Merci du Review! C'est tout simple dans ton esprit! Si ce serait aussi simple dans la mienne, je crois que j'aurais écrit ma fic en 2 pages héhé ;)

**Kaorulabelle** Merci du Review et du compliment !

**nicolas** Merci du Review! Les erreurs de frappes, ça arrive a tout le monde ( Moi la première ) je t'en veux donc pas. Pour ce qui est de ce que Dumbledore a suggerer a Draco, vous aller le savoir un peu plus loin, je vous le jure! Tiens, un autre qui n'aime plus beaucoup Snape, ça doit être dans l'air héh

**Genevieve Black **Merci du Review ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plus autant!

****

**Arch-nemesis's **Merci du Review! -Saute partout- Un(e) Fan de ma fic! Weepee! Le dégout de Snape viens parfois en me cotoyant ou en me lisant.. bizarre non? ;)

****

**SNAPESLOVE **Merci du Review! Snape n'a jamais été puni pour son geste.. Dumbledore avait proposer une certaine idée a Draco, mais ce dernier a refuser de coopérer ( Mais qu'est-ce que c'est, hein hein? Secret ) Tous en coeur, détestons Snape !

* * *

Draco ferma doucement les yeux, sa main toujours dans celle de son amour. Il s'endormit lentement, l'esprit vagabondant dans des rêves mouvementés.

* * *

-_Mon ange?_ Murmura une voix au loin.

« Hein, quoi? Qui me parle? »

Draco ouvrit lentement un œil. 

« Tiens, des yeux verts. Des cheveux bruns. Un petit nez.. »

Draco ouvrit l'autre sous le choc.  
  
-_HARRY! _Hurla Draco, heureux.

Son amour s'était enfin réveillé. Cela faisait déjà presque quinze heure qu'il était rester là, dormant. Revoir ses si beaux yeux verts émerveillaient Draco.

-_Shuuuuuuuuuuuuut Draco! _Murmura Harry, faisant signe de se taire au blond. _Si tu ne veux que madame Pomfrey revienne, eh bien je crois que t'a réussi!_ Grogna le brun.

-M'excuse amour…

**Fin du POV D**

Le cœur de Harry fondit de nouveau en mille miette. C'était bizarre, c'était si bizarre. Mais ça laissait la chaleur le submerger, la joie prenait possession de son corps. Un seul mot pouvait parfois changer tellement de chose. Draco devait être un drôle de magicien afin d'avoir ces pouvoirs sur lui.. Ses yeux réconfortants et ses paroles réchauffant..

-_Je t'aime mon ange_. Souri Harry.

Draco l'embrassa en signe de réponse.

_-'Drey.. est-ce que je vais mieux ? Je veux dire.. est-ce que je suis en train de guérir?_

Le regard du blond fixa un moment celui du brun puis descendit le long du corps de Harry. Il hochait de la tête silencieusement lorsqu'il remonta son regard.

-_Non mon amour.. pas encore. Ce foutu Snape.. si j'avais.._

Draco s'interrompit brusquement. Il ne devait pas lui en parler, pas après son choc. Il n'était pas en état de savoir ça.

_-Si tu avais?_ Demanda Harry, intrigué.

-_Meh.. rien amour, rien._

Harry ne posa pas plus de question et Draco en fût bien heureux. Être questionner avait toujours été l'une de ses phobies, il ne voulait donc pas que _même _son amour lui fasse subir un interrogatoire.

**POV Draco**

« Dors Harry. Dors le plus longtemps que tu peux. Madame Pomfrey m'a dit tout à l'heure que plus tu dormirais, plus tu serais apte à guérir.. »

Draco déposa gentiment sa main sur celle de Harry. Elle était si froide, si glaciale qu'on aurait pu croire l'être à qui cette main appartenait mort. Pourtant, le torse de Harry se bombait et se dé bombait, comme à l'habitude.

-_Harry.. Faudrait que tu dormes.._ Tenta Draco.

-_Mais.. Je veux pas moi. Je veux rester réveiller avec toi._

_-Moi aussi Harry.. Mais si tu veux guérir de ça.. Faudra dormir le plus longtemps possible.._

_-Non.._ Murmura Harry.

Draco ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas le laisser réveiller, il devait l'endormir avant. Il devait l'endormir et ensuite il pourrait aller parler à Dumbledore.

-_Dors, amour. S'il te plait.._ Murmura finalement Draco.

-_Tu va rester avec moi?_ Demanda Harry.

-_Oui…_ menti Draco.

Harry serra la main de son ange et ferma les yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, sa respiration se fit plus lente et la pression de sa main s'arrêta. Harry était endormi, finalement.

Draco se releva lentement, faisant attention à ne pas réveiller son amour de son sommeil fébrile et alla rejoindre madame Pomfrey dans un compartiment adjacent.

-_Madame Pomfrey_? Murmura Draco.

La dame se retourna lorsqu'elle entendit la voix.

-_Oui monsieur Malfoy?_

_-Vous pouvez jeter un œil très attentif à Harry, je.. Je dois aller parler à.. À quelqu'un.._

_-Bien monsieur Malfoy. Je ne pourrai le surveiller constamment, mais je ferai de mon mieux._

_-Merci madame._

Draco sorti de l'infirmerie sur la pointe des pieds. Il cessa de marcher ainsi qu'un corridor plus loin. Lorsqu'il reprit sa marche normale, il se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois lui dire? Que j'accepte la proposition? Il me demandera pourquoi j'ai changé d'idée.. Je serai obliger de lui parler de Harry.. Mais Harry veut-il que je lui en parle? Non? Il n'en a pas parlé. Qu'est-ce que je fais! »

Draco s'accota sur un mur, frissonnant. Depuis bien longtemps, il n'avait aucune idée quelle décision prendre. Aider Harry, mais le trahir en disant son secret, ou ne pas chercher de secours et essayer de l'aider lui-même? Il savait que la dernière option était très risquer, peut-être même trop.

« Au risque de me faire haïr par mon amour, je choisis le premier.. J'ai pas le choix.. Après, s'il y a quelqu'un d'autre, je me sentirai encore coupable.. »

Il marcha finalement jusqu'à l'entrée du bureau du directeur. Le mot de passe? C'était quoi déjà? Dumbledore raffolait des sucreries et des mots idiots, c'était donc pas difficile à trouver normalement.

-_Chocogrenouille! _Tenta Draco

_-Chocolat_

_-Menthe_

_-Caramel_

Draco rugit et frappa le mur de son pied.

Son plan avait échoué S'il ne pouvait rencontrer le professeur Dumbledore, il n'allait pas pouvoir « sauver » Harry de Snape. Il n'allait pas pouvoir le faire emprisonner.

-_Zut!_ Marmonna Draco, furieux.

Aussitôt la porte s'ouvrit.

« Professeur Dumbledore, toujours le seul capable de trouver les mots les plus idiots comme mot de passe »

Draco entra lentement dans la grande pièce brune, où au milieu de la pièce juchait un grand phénix. Le blond le regarda un instant puis monta l'escalier tournant. Il cogna à la porte et pénétra dans le bureau du directeur.


	11. L'aurait il fait, Lui?

**Réponses aux Reviews**

**SNAPESLOVE **La proposition? Quel proposition? ( rire sadique ) Comme si j'allais la révélé si tôt ;) Ça me ronge, mais je me retiens.. Eh bien, cette suite ne prendra peut-être pas 4 jours à lire, mais c'est quand même un peu plus long à lire. Contente de savoir que ma fic de te plait tant !

**onarluca** Voilà donc la suite !

**nicolas **Je sais, je suis sadique d'avoir arrêter à ce moment, c'est que je doutais pouvoir continuer dans l'immédiat la fic ( ce qui est arrivé ) et je ne voulais pas que mes " fidèles " lecteurs m'abandonne ;)

**Luana Nightmare** Bien contente que tu apprécis ma fic :)

**EvIl-aNGel666** L'histoire avec Albus? C'est que Draco à eu le même genre de problèmes que Harry avec le professeur Snape. Le directeur, voulant aider Draco lui à proposer un "certain" arrangement, mais le blond a refuser.. Reste a savoir c'est quoi cette arrangement !

**Uffynette** Bien contente que toi aussi tu apprécis ma fic =)

**Petit caca perdu** Eh voilà, Oh grande fan number 1 de ma fic, un nouveau chapitre. Survécu jusqu'à ce moment ? J'espère bien, puisque j'aimerais pas te perdre en cours de route ;) L'histoire de Albus est peut-être expliquer dans ce chapitre.. qui sait?

Désolé du " si " grand retard de ce chapitre. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ;) Pour compenser, voilà donc un plus grand chapitre, digne ( j'espère? ) de cette fic :) À vos yeux, un, deux, trois.. Partez !

* * *

Draco entra lentement dans la grande pièce brune, où au milieu de la pièce juchait un grand phénix. Le blond le regarda un instant puis monta l'escalier tournant. Il cogna à la porte et pénétra dans le bureau du directeur.

* * *

-_Pro… professeur Dumbledore?_ Demanda Draco, ne voyant personne sur le grand siège du directeur.

« Il.. Il n'est pas dans son bureau? Merde.. »

Draco se retourna, scruta de l'escalier l'autre pièce, personne là n'on plus.

-_Professeur Dumbledore?_ Demanda le blond un ton plus haut.

Aucune réponse. Le directeur n'était pas à son bureau. Draco allait devoir l'attendre, aussi longtemps qu'il le devrait. Il se dirigea lentement auprès d'un siège et s'y assit, scrutant toujours autour de lui.

Draco n'avait vraiment jamais été un garçon timide, pourtant, aujourd'hui, assis sur le fauteuil en face de celui du directeur, il se sentait petit. Il se sentait encore plus petit lorsqu'il pensa à ce qu'il allait annoncer au directeur. Oui, il devait lui dire qu'il acceptait de réaliser son projet, coûte que coûte.

Draco ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur ce quoi il allait dire au directeur lorsqu'il arriverait.

« Professeur Dumbledore, je dois vous faire-part d'une décision que j'ai pris récemment. J'ai.. J'ai décidé de faire ce don vous vouliez faire lorsque.. Lorsque.. Lorsque le professeur Snape à fait vous-savez-quoi… »

Voulait-il vraiment en reparler avec le vieil homme? Il n'était pas son confident, bien que Draco lui ai révélé ce qui c'était passer avec son professeur de potion. Il avait été le seul à savoir la vérité, bien que l'homme à la barbe ai demander nombre de fois à l'élève de le communiqué avec ses parents ou quiconque d'autre. Mais comme Draco avait refusé l'offre qu'il lui avait fait, Dumbledore ne pouvait vraiment faire plus pour le blond.

De toute façon, il devait le faire.. Pour Harry.

« Mais est-ce que Harry aurait fais _ça_ pour moi? Bon, il m'aime bien, c'est vrai.. Mais de là à aller aussi.. Loin? »

Draco fit bouger ses doigts sur les bras du fauteuil où il était assis un instant.

« Non? … »

Il passa rapidement une main dans ses cheveux. Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à ce que Harry aurait fait pour lui. Il ne savait pas grand chose des intentions du brun après tout, il l'aimait, oui, mais à quel point? Draco lui, l'aimait tellement.. Il aurait fait tout pour lui… Une seule question revenait à l'esprit du blond, aussi foudroyante de fois en fois.

« Est-ce que Harry l'aurait fait, lui? »

Draco soupira. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment la réponse, mais il ne pouvait que déduire selon ce qu'il avait toujours eu. Ses amis, ses parents, ses professeurs.

Tout ce beau monde s'était toujours foutu de la tête du Slytherin. Il aurait beau eu avoir une douzaine de détraqueurs à ses trousses, jamais ses amis l'aurait aider pour autant. Même chose pour son père et sa mère. Et ses professeurs, autant pas en parler.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Draco. C'était si évident à ses yeux maintenant! Tandis que Lui, Draco Malfoy, allait… faire un truc pour aider Harry, son amoureux, lui..

« Non.. Il ne l'aurait pas fait. »

Draco se releva brusquement de la chaise qu'il trônait et dévala les escaliers. Une chance que ce vieux Dumbledore n'était pas dans son bureau finalement, le blond aurait réaliser le plan du directeur et il aurait sauver Harry de Snape..

« Oui mais, lui il ne l'aurait pas fait pour moi… »

Les mots résonnaient dans sa tête. L'orgueil de Draco était ébranlé. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à faire quelque chose qui ne pouvait être espéré en retour, c'était ça sa loi après tout.

« Harry, il ne l'aurait pas fait.. Il ne l'aurait pas fait Merde! »

Draco sorti en vitesse du bureau et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, les larmes aux yeux. Il ne pouvait qu'aller voir Harry avant ses cours après tout. Qui d'autre? Bien que lui ne l'aurait pas fait…

Il s'arrêta devant la porte blanche et essuya ses yeux. Si son amoureux le voyait les larmes aux yeux, il paniquerait. Une fois les pleurs cessés, il entra doucement dans l'infirmerie et marcha en direction du lit du brun.

Il aurait du voir Harry, seul, couché dans son lit, paisiblement, calmement. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. Harry avait un visiteur. De là où Draco était, il ne pouvait distinguer qui cette personne était.

« Sûrement Weasley, après tout. Y'a pas de quoi s'affoler ». 

Draco marcha donc lentement vers son amoureux, au fond de l'infirmerie. Bien que Weasley était l'ami de Harry, lui ne l'aimait pas. Il ne voulait sûrement pas le rencontrer aujourd'hui.

Lentement les contours de l'homme, car c'était bien un homme, devant le lit de Harry se formèrent.

Une cape noire. Pas un grand indice, puisque tout le monde en porte une.

Des cheveux noirs. Là encore, il y a plusieurs noirs dans l'école. Ce n'est donc pas Weasley..

Cette voix.. Cette allure..

Draco accéléra la cadence jusqu'au lit de Harry. Lorsqu'il se trouva au côté de l'homme, il resta figé.

-_Alors Draco. On vient voir son ami Potter avant les cours? Ne trouves-tu pas qu'il est joli lorsqu'il dort?_ Ricana l'homme.

-_Qu'es.. Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là? Allez vous s'en!_ Murmura Draco, horrifié.

-_Et pourquoi un simple professeur n'aurait-il donc le droit de rendre visite à un élève? À son élève? _Riposta l'autre.

-_Vous… Vous.. Vous le savez bien! FILEZ! FILEZ AVANT QUE HARRY NE SE RÉVEILLE!_ Ordonna Draco, furieux.

-_Non_. Ricana de nouveau le professeur.

Draco aurait tant voulu lui foutre une baffe, un coup, quelque chose merde! Il était devant l'agresseur de Harry, de _son_ agresseur! Le blond n'avait jamais riposter après son agression auprès du professeur, après tout, il croyait qu'il n'allait plus recommencer après les menaces du directeur.

-_Hu…? Quoi y'a?_ Murmura une voix lente.

Draco fit face à la personne qui venait de parler. Harry venait de se réveiller. Il cherchait à tâtons ses lunettes sur le chevalet.

« Oh non! Il va voir Snape! »

-_ALLEZ-VOUS EN!_ Hurla Draco au professeur.

« Pourquoi, bon dieu, que madame Pomfrey n'est jamais là quand on a besoin d'elle?! »

-_Draco _murmura amoureusement Harry lorsqu'il le reconnu.

Le survivant tourna la tête afin de voir qui d'autre se tenait près de lui, si près..

-_Pro…_

Ses yeux s'agrandirent, sa bouche s'ouvrit, laissant sorti un cri muet. Rapidement, Harry pressa ses jambes auprès de lui et balança comme si la présence du professeur Snape allait disparaître en faisant ce mouvement.

-_ALLEZ-VOUS EN J'AI DIT! MADAME POMFREY!_ Rugit de nouveau Draco, poussant le professeur.

-_Mais on se calme monsieur Malfoy. Je n'ai rien fait de mal, du moins, pas encore_. Ricana le professeur.

Harry arrêta de se balancer. Avait-il entendu le sous-entendu à cette phrase? Le brun ferma ses yeux, son torse se bomba, aspirant tout l'air qu'il pouvait. Plus il avalait de l'air, plus il devenait rouge. Il retenu son souffre un moment et le relâcha dans un grand cri sonore.

Le professeur Snape pris les jambes à son coup à cet instant et ce n'est que lorsque l'homme fût parti que l'infirmière fit son apparition.

-_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Monsieur Potter, arrêter de crier_!

La dame s'avança du brun et toucha son front.

-_Pas de fièvre pourtant._

Draco n'entendait pas ce que l'infirmière disait. Tout ce qu'il entendait et voyait, c'était Harry, Son Harry, crier et horrifier. Son amour devint de nouveau rouge…

« Merde Harry, respire! »

Mauve..

« Respire » Draco commençait à s'énerver et l'infirmière aussi. Jamais elle n'avait étudier les enfants qui criaient à en perdre le souffle! Que pouvait-elle donc faire?!

Harry tourna finalement au bleu.

« NON! Harry, tu va respirer oui? Respire non de dieu! Tu va finir par exploser! »

Les larmes firent de nouveau surface aux yeux du Slytherin. Il devait faire quelque chose avant qu'il en soit fini de son amoureux, non? Sans réfléchir, il fit ce qu'il croyait le mieux, pour son amoureux. Il l'embrassa, le faisant ainsi taire.

**Fin du POV Draco.**

Harry ne réagit pas immédiatement, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, apercevant un homme devant lui, l'embrasser, il paniqua.

Il se retira le plus vite qu'il put des lèvres de l'autre homme et le frappa le plus fort que ses membres brisés le lui permettaient. Il flanqua finalement un coup de poing à la figure de l'homme avant de tomber de son lit. Harry recula et se cacha sous le lit voisin.

Quelqu'un l'avait toucher! Lui, Harry Potter. Comme il n'avait pas vu qui cette personne était, mais qu'il avait entendu les propos du professeur Snape quelques instants au paravent, il se disait que ce ne pouvait être que lui. Le professeur de potion était donc là et l'avait embrasser. Harry déposa sa tête entre ses jambes et se cacha du mieux qu'il le put dans la noirceur sous le lit ou il avait pris logis.


	12. Lâchez le!

**Réponses aux merveilleux reviews**

**onarluca** Merci du review :) Voilà donc la suiteuh!

**Lilyep** Merci du compliment ;) Toujours heureuse de savoir qu'il y a des gens qui aime ma fic..

**Hayden** Eh bien, heureusement, je continue ;) La mode est de détester Snape ce mois-ci je crois, non? héhé :) Merci du review!

**Petit caca perdu** Reb'jour, ô fan number 1 :) Meh c'est normal de frustrer sur l'histoire de Dumbledore, je suis sadique, gnek gnek! Bon bon, je vous donne un scoop : Dans le prochain, ou le suivant ( tout dépendant, m'enfin, TRES bientôt ) vous saurez ce qui c'est passé avec Draco et toute l'histoire de Dumbledore. Je n'en peu plus de me retenir la langue ( bon, les doigts ! ) En passant, merci du "long" review :D J'adôre les longs reviews..

**nicolas** Regarde Nicolas, horrifié "Non! Pas ça!" Se sauve en courant. Bon, maintenant que les menaces se sont arrêté ( elle le sont, non? Frissonne ) je te remerci du review :) J'ai bien hâte de punir Snape, sérieusement... Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment porté dans mon coeur moi non plus ( heureusement ! )

Je tiens juste à vous dire que oui, je sais, il y a tout plein de faute dans ce chapitre. Mon correcteur est viré fou et ne corrige qu'en anglais ( ?! ). M'enfin, j'espère que c'est pas trop pire à lire ;) De plus, j'ai relu ma fic au complet cette après-midi et je me suis rendu compte que mon deuxième chapitre n'existe plus.. Le troisième aurait pris la place du deuxième.. J'aurais vraiment du garder les archives de ma fic..

* * *

Harry déposa sa tête entre ses jambes et se cacha du mieux qu'il le put dans la noirceur sous le lit ou il avait pris logis.

* * *

-_Monsieur Potter?_ Risqua une personne, scrutant sous un lit blanc._ Monsieur Potter?_

Harry paniqua de plus belle. Snape voulait-il de nouveau le toucher? Non. Pas question. Cette personne ne devait pas l'approcher ni le toucher.

-_Monsieur Potter?_ Tanta de nouveau la voix. Je suis l'infirmière Pomfrey, vous n'avez pas à me craindre monsieur Potter..

« Madame Pomfrey? J'crois pas.. »

Mais en même temps, est-ce que Snape serait capable d'imiter si bien la voix de l'infirmière? Peut-être avait-il pris une potion quelconque afin d'imiter sa voix? Ou de changer pour son corps? Comme lui et Ron avait fait en deuxième? On peut s'attendre à tout après tout…

Harry entendait des gémissements non loin de lui. Quoi pouvait pleurnicher ainsi? Draco! Il l'avait vu l'instant avant d'apercevoir le professeur Snape.

Est-ce que ce vaurien de Snape faisait du tort à son amour? Est-ce qu'il le.. touchait? Après tout, Draco lui avait laisser entendre que lui aussi il avait eu ce genre de problème avec ce pervers.

Lentement, une rage monta en Harry. Une rage tel que la peur de Harry disparut. Il ne voyait plus, non, il rageait. Tout se confondait dans sa tête. Au risque de voir son agresseur, Harry ne pouvait laisser Draco seul avec ce con. Il devait le défendre, coûte que coûte. Après tout, il ne pouvait que faire ça.. Il ne pouvait laisser son amoureux seul aux côtés du professeur.

Harry ferma les yeux, serra les poings et sorti de sa cachette. Il entendit des gémissements qui recommençait de plus belle. Oh, il n'avait pas le droit de toucher à Draco, quel pervers!

-_Lâchez Draco…_ murmura Harry entre ses dents serrer.

-_Monsieur Potter, monsieur Malfoy est un peu écorcher c'est vrai mais.._

_-LÂCHEZ LE!_ Hurla-t-il, furieux

-_Monsieur Potter, calmez-vous et tout ira bien.._

-_LÂCHEZ LE! ESPÈCE DE VAURIEN! LÂCHEZ MON DRACO!_ Hurla-t-il, les yeux toujours fermer.

Harry ne voulait pas voir une fois de plus Snape, il savait qu'il allait flancher s'il allait le voir, il savait qu'il allait se sauver s'il apercevait de nouveau ce regard sur lui.

-_Monsieur Potter, calmez-vous! _Murmura une voix tremblante.

-_NON! LÂCHEZ LE!_

Sans attendre que l'homme que supposait Harry ne réponde quoi que ce soit, il se jeta dessus.

-_Pourquoi vous vous attaquez à nous hein?!_ Rugit Harry, martelant la personne sous lui de coup.

_-Monsieur Potter! Lâchez moi!_

La personne sous lui l'empoigna soudainement et le retourna de façon à être sur lui.

-_Saucisson _marmonna la personne.

Eh voilà, Harry était bâillonner devant Snape, de nouveau. Et Draco qui gémit toujours. Qu'est-ce que Snape peut bien faire ?!

POV Draco 

Draco ne pouvait retenir ses sanglots. Il avait bien eu raison, Harry ne tenait pas vraiment à lui. Il lui avait prouver à l'instant même. Draco avait fait son possible afin que Snape parte. Il lui avait aussi presque sauver la vie, en l'embrassant. Ce baiser.. Si froid. Tellement sans amour..

Harry ne l'aimait peut-être plus? L'avait-il même déjà réellement aimer?

-_Monsieur Malfoy, pouvez-vous venir m'aider à soulever monsieur Potter?_ Demanda l'infirmière Pomfrey. Ensuite je m'occuperai de vos blessures

« Eh pourquoi je ferai ça? Pour me faire repousser de nouveau? »

-_M'oui.._

Draco se releva lentement, pinçant son nez qui saignait. Il attrapa les jambes du brun et ils l'installèrent sur son lit habituel.

-_Bien, maintenant venez.._

_-Vous.. Vous ne le détachez pas?_

_-Pour qu'il me saute à nouveau dessus ? Nous le détacherons lorsqu'il se sera calmé._

Draco hocha la tête. Harry avait sûrement perdu la tête. Il l'avait rejeter et avait frapper l'infirmière qui le soignait.

Rapidement, l'infirmière plaça des bandages sur les blessures de Draco et lui donna un mouchoir pour son nez. Elle plaça ensuite des bandages sur ses blessures à elle, en majorité sur sa figure.

Le blond s'en retourna ensuite vers le lit du brun, espérant que Harry se soit calmé.

-_Mfhfhe.._ Dit Harry, toujours bâillonn

-_Quoi? Ah oui.. Madame Pomfrey, pouvez-vous au moins lui enlever cette corde qu'il a dans la bouche?_

_-Oui oui bien sur, mais faites gaffe il pourrait toujours vous mordre_.

La dame lança un sort à la corde, qui disparut aussitôt.

-_Draco! _Dit finalement Harry, heureux d'avoir retrouver la faculté de la parole.

-_Harry.._ murmura Draco, essuyant une larme sur sa joue.

-_Draco! Est-ce que.._

Les yeux du griffindor se tournèrent vers l'infirmière, couvert d'ecchymose.

-_VOUS! REPRENNEZ DONC VOTRE VRAI NATURE, PERVERS_! Hurla Harry, plissant les yeux, se tortillant sous l'emprise de ses attaches.

-_Monsieur Potter, cesser de dire n'importe quoi, je suis Madame Pomfrey!_

_-MEUH OUI! C'EST ÇA! Arrêter de vous cacher Professeur Snape, je vous ai démasqué!_

_-Harry.. _murmura tranquillement Draco. _C'est vraiment l'infirmière Pomfrey.._

-_Non Draco, ne te laisse pas avoir, je suis sur que c'est Snape.. Sinon, où est-il passé?_ Répliqua Harry.

-_Le professeur Snape? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir dans l'histoire ?_ Demanda soudainement l'infirmière.

-_Euh.. rien rien.. Vous.. Vous pouvez le détacher madame Pomfrey? Si bien sur Potter jure de ne pas vous sautez dessus.._

Draco tourna ses yeux vers Harry, lui demandant muettement de répondre par l'affirmatif.

-_M'oui m'oui…_ murmura finalement Harry, sous l'emprise du regard de Draco.

-_Eh bien,_ rugit l'infirmière, _moi je me sauve dès que je lance le sort. S'il y a quoi que ce soit monsieur Malfoy, vous n'avez qu'a venir m'avertir. _

Elle lança une formule et s'éloigna à grande enjambé du lit du survivant.

Harry, enfin libéré de ses liens, sauta sur Draco afin de le serrer.

« Mais… mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait? »

Draco le repoussa vivement, se demandant ce qu'il se passait avec Potter.

-_Dra… Draco? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon amour?_ Demanda tristement Harry.

_-« Mon amour »?! Depuis quand on fait ça à son amour?_ Rétorqua brutalement Draco, lui montrant sa figure, ses bras et son torse, couvert de bleu et de bandage.

Harry cligna des yeux un moment, se demandant ce qui c'était vraiment passé.


	13. Deuxième souffle

(Pour une raison de "scoop" dans les reviews, ils vont être à la fin maintenant! )

Le chapitre 13, aussi rapide que j'ai pu le faire paraitre. Malgré mes shows /Yay/ j'ai quand même réussi à vous écrire un chapitre, j'suis fine hein? "Fait un sourire niais". Je sais, je suis méchante ( vous en jugerai a la fin du chapitre ) mais bon :P Faut faire avec. Tant que vous ne me sauter pas tous dessus !

* * *

Harry cligna des yeux un moment, se demandant ce qui c'était vraiment passé.

* * *

**Pov Harry**

« Quoi?! C'est.. C'est moi qui lui ai fait ça? Non.. Pas possible ? C'est Snape que j'ai frappé.. Pas Draco. Enfin.. J'espère? »

-_…_

Harry essaya de nouveau de se coller à son amour, mais celui-ci le repoussa de nouveau. Harry était si perturbé. Il ne savait plus quoi croire. Avait-il vraiment fait ÇA à son Draco? Il avait l'air tellement blessé, non seulement physiquement, mais mentalement aussi. Draco ne semblait plus vouloir de son amour.. Plus jamais?

Une larme coula sur la joue de Harry. L'avait-il perdu à toujours? Tout ça à cause de Snape! Ce vaurien de Snape. Comme Harry le haïssait.

-'_Drey.. Je.. Je m'excuse…_ dit simplement le brun, baissant les yeux devant son compagnon.

Allait-il comprendre la détresse qu'éprouvait Harry? Allait-il comprendre son comportement?

Draco sembla hésiter un moment. Il levait les bras, puis les rebaissaient. Comme s'il voulait prendre Harry dans ses bras, mais se ravisait à la dernière minute.

-_Moi aussi Harry.. Mais.. Pourquoi tu m'as frappé?_ Demanda le blond, confus.

« Oh non, c'est moi qui l'ai frappé.. »

-_Je sais pas.. Je crois que je te prenais pour Snape.._

_-Pour Snape?_

_-Quand.. Quand je l'ai vu, aussi près de moi, j'ai paniqué 'Drey.. Je me suis réfugier dans ma tête et j'ai oublié tout autour de moi. Quand j'ai senti des lèvres.. Tes lèvres sur moi, je croyais que c'était lui.. Tu…_ Harry pris une pose et repris son souffle avant de continuer. _Tu m'aimes encore?.._

-_T'aimer encore? Je.. Je pourrais te poser la même question Harry.._

_-Moi? Si je t'aime ? 'Drey! C'est pas une question à poser ! Je t'aime, je t'adore, je dévore chaque parcelle de ton corps lorsque je te vois.. Je t'aime tellement Draco.._

Le slytherin soupira de contentement.

-_Moi aussi je t'aime Harry.. _

**POV Draco**

Devait-il lui demander? C'était précipiter oui, mais avec la venue du professeur, il allait peut-être récidiver.. Et tant qu'à le revoir ainsi, Draco aimait mieux le sentir en sécurité.

-_Harry.._ Demanda délicatement le blond, incertain.

-_Oui, mon ange?_ Souri le demandé.

-_Tu.. Tu m'en voudrais si… Si j'essayais quelque chose? Pour.. Pour toi?_

_-Essayez quelques chose?_

_-Euh… Oui.. Mais je ne peux pas t'en parler vraiment.._

Draco se gratta un moment la tête, ne savant quoi faire. Et si Harry refusait? S'il lui demandait de tout lui expliquer auparavant?

-_Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, mon ange. _Souri de nouveau Harry. _Je t'aimerais toujours, quoi que tu fasses._

Draco sourit. Il voulait! Il voulait que Draco l'aide! Soudainement, une voix au creux de sa tête retenti

« Et lui, l'aurait-il fait? »

Draco paniqua. Harry l'aimait après tout, pourquoi il ne pouvait faire taire cette voix ?

« Oui.. Il l'aurait fait.. J'espère?

-Tu espère? Tu n'en es pas certain Draco.

-Oui mais… Oui mais il m'aime! Pleurnicha sa voix principale.

-En est-tu sur?

-M'oui!

-Pourquoi tu ne lui demanderais pas.. Tu sais, si « Lui il l'aurait fait? »

-… »

_-Harry…_ Demanda de nouveau Draco avec la même délicatesse.

-_Oui?_

_-Est-ce.. Est-ce que tu l'aurais fait, toi? _Se surpris à dire Draco.

_-..Hein?_

Harry plissa les yeux, questionneur.

-_Est-ce que.. Toi t'aurais fais.. N'importe quoi pour moi?_ Se risqua le blond.

_-'Drey.. Je crois…_

_-Est-ce que tu ferais n'importe quoi..?_

_-Je crois.._

_-Non, je veux savoir si tu le ferais, pas si tu croirais le faire Harry! _Grincha Draco.

_-Je sais pas 'Drey. Je t'aime, c'est un fait. Je t'adore, tu me passionnes.. Mais je crois.._

_-Ferais._ Coupa le blond.

_-Mais, _repris le survivant,_ je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi Draco_.

« Eh voilà, c'est le signal. Maintenant j'ai le champ libre et la conscience libre pour exécuter le plan de Dumbledore… »

-'_Drey?_ Repris Harry.

-_M'oui, mon amour?_

Harry sembla fondre dans son lit un moment, avant de revenir à la réalité et d'ajouter.

-_T'avais pas des cours?_

_-…. Eh merde!_

Draco se releva, embrassa rapidement Harry, demanda à l'infirmière de surveiller Harry, même de loin vu sa frayeur et accourut chercher ses manuels dans son dortoir. Les livres en mains ils se dirigea à la course à son cours de Potion.

« Quel beau début de journée, avec le débile que je viens de voir au côté de mon Harry. Brr… »

Il poussa la porte qui grincha bruyamment. Tous les élèves présents se retournèrent afin de voir qui était en retard.

-_Monsieur Malfoy, Il y a-t-il une raison à votre.. Retard? Peut-être vous êtes vous battu avec… Monsieur Potter ce matin ? Je vois des bandages sur votre figure.._

Draco ne répliqua rien et s'installa derrière son chaudron habituel. Il lut rapidement les ingrédients demandés et commença sa mixture, silencieux.

Le professeur Snape passa de chaudron en chaudron, scrutant à la loupe chacune d'elle, l'espoir d'enlevé des points à quiconque.

-_Eh bien, monsieur Malfoy. Une teinte un peu trop rosée, vous ne trouvez pas? 10 points en moins aux Slytherins._

Les slytherins présents soupirèrent tous de désaccord.

-_Vous, taisez-vous, sinon j'enlève des points de plus. Eh oui, même si c'est ma propre maison._

_-Meh oui, espèce de con. _Marmonna silencieusement Draco.

-_Pardon monsieur Malfoy? Veuillez répéter plus fort s'il vous plaît._

_-Euh.._

Depuis la première année, Draco c'était exercé dans la plupart de ses cours a l'improvisation. Il avait un amusement fou à déformer ses phrases, histoire de faire rigoler ses compagnons. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, devant le professeur Snape, il ne savait pas quoi inventé.

-_Alors monsieur Malfoy? On se dégonfle? _Murmura le professeur à l'oreille du blond.

-_ESPÈCE DE CON!_ Hurla finalement Draco, sous l'influence du stress.

La figue de Snape tourna rapidement au rouge.

-_PARDON? _Rugit l'homme._ Monsieur Malfoy! Retenue ce soir à 20h! Et taisez-vous, sinon vous en aurez une autre pour demain! Ah et puis non, Une retenue ce soir, et une autre demain! Ça vous apprendra à insulter vos professeurs, monsieur Malfoy!_

Tout au long de son cours, Draco ne dit plus un mot, ne répliquant même plus au insulte du professeur. Il partit, tête basse après que la cloche retentie. Il passa ensuite sa journée, silencieux, répondant le moins possible à Crabbe et Goyle, ses deux « amis ».

La journée passa quand même rapidement pour Draco, qui avait hâte de voir si Harry allait mieux.

Quand finalement, il put retourner à l'infirmerie, il se rappela de ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il se rappela qu'il devait aller voir le directeur pour lui parler de l'« affaire ». D'autant plus qu'il allait revoir le professeur Snape en privée, deux fois cette semaine. Ce soir et demain. Draco frissonna. Il savait que trop ce que serait sa tâche ce soir.

Il décida donc de ne pas rendre visite à son amoureux ce soir. A meilleur des mondes, il pouvait le voir entre Dumbledore et Snape, qui sait? Il tourna les talons lorsqu'il fut rendu dans le couloir principal et se dirigea vers la porte du directeur, de nouveau.

Mais pourtant cette fois, il était sur de parler à Dumbledore à propos de sa proposition. Il s'en était convaincu maintenant.

* * *

**Réponses au Reviews**

**Hayden** Faudrait l'enfermer ouais, mais le torturer surtout. Aghree ! "Sadisme OFF" Merci du Review :)

**SNAPESLOVE** Pas frustrée après moi j'espère? Après la fic nah? "Faut tout mettre sur le dos de la fic, faut aimer son auteure, gnak gnak!". J'espère que tu va "autant" aimer ce chapitre!

**Lilyep** Hyper-Quiproquo, en effet! Ils sont têtus tous les deux? Qui n'a jamais cru le contraire? Deux têtes fortes ensemble, ça fait pas toujours des belles affaires :)

**onarluca** V'la donc la suite =) Merci du review ! :P

**EvIl-aNGel666** T'a rien compris? Une p'tite récapitulation, pour ton simple plaisir? ;) Alors. Harry c'est fait violé par le professeur Snape. Il se réfugit ensuite dans une classe ou Draco le découvre. Ils font plus ample connaissance et Harry se rend finalement compte qu'il s'entende bien ensemble. Finalement, ils tombent amoureux ensemble ( pour ne pas changer ). Snape refait son apparition, re-viol le pauvre 'Ryry, Draco réconforte l'autre, et blabla. Draco va porter Harry a l'infirmerie, puis plus tard il reviens et revoir Snape. Harry prend peur en voyant Snape. Le reste est un peu expliquer dans ce chapitre :P Alors, mieux éclairer? "Moi et les résumés.. Aussi long que le vrai texte"

**Petit caca perdu** Longue review Longue review "Saute dans les airs". Bon j'me calme. Un autre scoop, que de toute manière tout le monde saura en lisant mon texte ( C'est une des raisons du pourquoi j'ai mis les reviews à la fin de la page ) le fameux gugusse avec Dumbledore, va être révélé au prochain chapitre, Ouah! Dis, tu veut d'un magnifique 'Drey pour te réconforter? Tu sais que ses yeux calme rapidement.. héhé ! Ah mais, faut pas l'dire à Harry, sinon il va être jaloux ! :P

Tu sais, ton fameux Ryry, je l'ai lu avant de reviewver et je crois que ça ma influencé "Voir la review de EviiL-aNGel666".. Beau surnom quand même ! Je me demande, est-ce que " Si gentil " mériterais une bande-annonce? Oh oh! Avec une p'tite fin dans le style Batman 60.. "bon, j'arrête de délirer". C'était pas trop long avant le prochain chapitre ? J'espère que non ;) Un chapitre par jour, ça s'refuse pas!

**nicolas **Tu m'aimes toujours dit? J'aime trop terminé mes chapitres dans les moments les plus pires. "Rire sadique". Yay, c'est drôle, j'ai comme plus trop envie de te rencontrer, selon tes goûts de lectures.. Hum hum.. haha :)


	14. L'attaque se prépare

Commentaires Reviews = En bas.

* * *

Mais pourtant cette fois, il était sur de parler à Dumbledore à propos de sa proposition. Il s'en était convaincu maintenant.

* * *

Devant la porte couleur chocolat, Draco serrait des poings. Il ne devait pas changer d'idée maintenant, pas comme la dernière fois. Harry l'aimai27ascension trop lente. Lorsqu'il fit en haut, ce qui se fit en moins d'une minute, il cogna timidement à la porte et attendit que le directeur ouvre la porte.

-_Entrez, Monsieur Malfoy, la porte n'est pas fermée à clef!_ Hurla une voix douce derrière la porte.

Draco empoigna la poigner et poussa la porte. Un vieil homme était assis sur le grand fauteuil noir que le blond avait vu vide à sa dernière visite. L'homme affichait un grand sourire, invitant Draco à s'asseoir devant lui, ce qu'il fît petit à petit.

-_Entrez, Monsieur Malfoy, la porte n'est pas fermée à clef!_ Hurla une voix douce derrière la porte.

Draco empoigna la poigner et poussa la porte. Un vieil homme était assis sur le grand fauteuil noir que le blond avait vu vide à sa dernière visite. L'homme affichait un grand sourire, invitant Draco à s'asseoir devant lui, ce qu'il fît petit à petit.

Draco tapota ses doigts un instant avant de s'asseoir et jeta un regard timide au directeur. Celui-ci le regardait, questionneur, quoi que peut-être songeur. Savait-il pourquoi il était là? Après tout, on dit qu'il voit et sait tout ce qui se passe à Poudlard…

-_Monsieur Malfoy, que me vaut cette merveilleuse visite? _Demanda heureusement le directeur.

« Un peu plus et il me sautait dans les bras.. Quel foutu directeur.. »

-_Eh.. En fait, je… Je voulais vous parler à propos de ce qui c'était passé avec Snape l'année passée.. Mais surtout ce votre proposition. Vous en rappelez-vous?_

Le directeur fit signe que oui de la tête.

-_Alors euh.._ Repris Draco timidement. _Est-ce que ce serait possible… De… De l'exécuter finalement?_

Le directeur songea un instant. Il sembla rechercher les mots précis qu'il voulait dire au jeune homme devant lui.

-_Oui en effet, ce serait toujours possible, Draco.. Vous permettez ?_

-_Ouais ouais.._

Quelle différence de toute façon? Draco ou Malfoy, du pareil au même.

-_Mais, en êtes-vous vraiment sur?_

« Si je lui ai demandé, c'est que je suis sur, non? Il veut me faire changer d'idée ou quoi? » 

-_Oui oui_.. Dit Draco s'une voix hésitante.

-_Sur?_

« ARGH! T'a fini de me faire hésiter comme ça? Je VEUX et DOIS aider Harry. »

-_Oui._ Marmonna Draco, fuyant son directeur des yeux.

-_Eh bien, monsieur Malfoy. C'est un grand signe de courage ce que vous vous apprêtez à exécuter. Je dois vous avertir cependant que.._

Draco coupa la parole du vieil homme en s'énervant.

-_Non mais, j'ai dit que je voulais le faire. Je me fou de vos stupides avertissements !_

_-Pourtant il serait judicieux de.._

_-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?!_

-_Bien bien bien… Alors si vous en êtes vraiment certain, Draco, je ferai en sorte d'organiser une rencontre entre vous et le professeur Snape.._

_-Pas besoin, Dumbledore._ Draco sursauta d'étonnement. C'était quand même bizarre de ne pas l'appeler « professeur » ou « directeur ». _J'ai une retenue ce soir et demain avec lui je crois qu'on pourrait organiser ça pour demain, non?_

-_Oh, mais seriez-vous déjà arrangé monsieur Malfoy? Je vois en vous une grande organisation personnelle. Vous ferez de très grande chose plus tard…_

_-Ouais ouais.._

Un silence s'installa entre les deux personnes un moment. Un silence si lourd à porter pour Draco. Puis la voix du directeur réapparut de son trou.

-_Pourtant.. Je me demande s'il n'y a pas d'autre moyen.._

_-Monsieur le directeur, s'il y a eu d'autre moyen, vous y auriez pensez auparavant,_ s'énerva Draco.

Le blond ne voulait plus changer d'idée maintenant. Il pouvait le faire, il devait le faire. Il allait arranger le tout avec le directeur et il allait enfin capturer ce foutu Snape. Demain soir, après sa retenue, Draco et Harry allait enfin être débarrasser de ce fardeau.

-_Vous avez raison monsieur Malfoy. Pourtant, j'aurais aimé que ce futur événement soit à éviter. Ce n'est pas de toute prudence. _Draco s'agita. _Non, n'ayez crainte, je vous surveillerai._

-_Allez-vous nous filmer.. ?_ Demanda précipitamment le blond.

-_M'oui monsieur Malfoy. Et n'ayez pas peur, vous n'aurez pas à avoir des rapports personnels avec le professeur._

Draco soupira.

« Au moins, c'est déjà ça.. Moi qui m'attendais au pire »

-_Mais professeur.. Qu'est-ce que je devrai faire… rendu là-bas?_

_-Eh bien, mon jeune garçon, je crois que je devrais tout vous expliquer. En fait vous aurez à..._

**POV Harry.**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut dans l'infirmerie. L'infirmière qui s'était maintenant sauvé, avait été à ses côtés vérifiant sûrement ses blessures. Depuis l'incident du professeur Snape, celle-ci essayait de ne pas se tenir près du survivant lorsqu'il était conscient. Comme si Harry lui avait fait du mal..

« Tu lui as fait mal. Tu l'as frappé. »

Harry soupira, ce n'était pourtant pas de ça faute. Il ne l'avait pris que pour Snape, c'était normal non?

-_Madame Pomfrey?_ Demanda timidement Harry.

L'infirmière se retourna, s'avança du blessé tout en restant à une grande distance de celui-ci.

-_Oui monsieur Potter?_ Marmonna-t-elle.

-_Je.. Je m'excuse pour ce matin.. Vous savez, je vous ai pris pour.. Pour quelqu'un d'autre.._ Tenta d'expliquer Harry.

-_J'ai bien vu ça_! Rugit la dame. _Tant que vous ne me refrappé pas, ça ne me dérange pas trop._

Madame Pomfrey s'avança de Harry, toujours frissonnante. Elle avait toujours peur de lui, c'était que trop évident.

-_Je m'excuse vraiment madame Pomfrey.. Je vous avais pris pour Snape.._

Harry posa rapidement ses mains sur sa bouche, craignant d'en avoir dit trop. L'avait-elle entendu parler de Snape? Harry ne voulait pas lui parler de ce qui c'était passé avec le professeur de potion..

-_Le professeur Snape?! Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir avec ce qui c'est passé ce matin?_

Harry se frappa intentionnellement le front, se trouvant idiot. Maintenant, il devait soit dire la vérité ou inventé quelques choses.

**POV Draco**

Lorsque le vieil homme finit d'expliquer à Draco ce qui devait se passer le lendemain soir, une expression de frayeur se dessina sur le visage du blond.

Il ne devait pas faire ça? Non? Les risques étaient tellement élevés. Surtout que Snape paraissait frustré ces temps-ci.

Draco secoua la tête.

-_Vous ne voulez plus, monsieur Malfoy? Ne pensez-vous pas à.._ Dumbledore sembla réfléchir un instant.

-_Quoi?_ Demanda précipitamment le blond.

Savait-il que Draco faisait ça que pour Harry? L'avait-il deviné, ou le savait-il déjà?

-_Ne pensez-vous pas à… À la liberté après ce qui se passera?_

Draco soupira. Au moins, Harry était exclu de l'histoire.

-_Je.. Je ne sais pas si je veux toujours.._ Murmura tristement le blond.

-_Réfléchissez-y bien monsieur Malfoy. Mais sachez toujours que si l'événement se perpétue, je serai la pour vous. Revenez me voir lorsque bon vous semblera. Maintenant je crois que vous devrez partir, vous avez retenue, non?_

Draco fit signe que oui et serra la main du directeur.

-_Je..Je vais vous en faire-part demain, directeur.._

_-De votre réponse?_

_-Oui._

_-Bien. À demain alors, Draco._

Le Slytherin salua de nouveau le directeur et sorti du bureau. Il dévala les escaliers, se dirigeant vers la classe du professeur de potion. Il allait être en retard s'il ne se grouillait pas et dieu sait ce que Snape allait dire si cela se produirait. Il poussa la porte et une voix lugubre l'accueillit.

-_Monsieur Malfoy, alors on se pointe à temps. J'admets que j'aurais aimé vous voir arrivé en retard, histoire de vous punir une prochaine fois._

-_B'jour professeur_. Murmura Draco, tremblant tant de frayeur que de rage.

-_Alors, ce soir, votre « punition » sera de ranger la classe. Vos acolytes, messieurs Goyle et Crabbe ont tout ravagé dans la classe ce matin. Leur potion c'est reversée un peu partout dans les estrades. Quel pauvre jeune idiot ces deux-là._

Draco tourna la tête afin de distinguer ce qui l'attendaient. Toutes les estrades étaient recouvertes d'une mixture pâteuse de couleur acajou. Mais où Draco avait-il eu la tête pour ne pas se rendre compte d'un tel gâchis lors du cours?

Le professeur de potion lui apporta un saut d'eau et un torchon jaune et s'assit derrière son bureau, regardant attentivement Draco.

-_Et pas de magie, monsieur Malfoy. Je vous regarde._

Malfoy frissonna. Allait-il rester la à l'observer ainsi tout au long de sa punition? Quoi qu'il en soit, il pris le saut et l'apporta jusqu'à la première tâche qu'il discerna. Il se replia et commença à essuyer rudement la tâche qui était là. Pourtant, plus Draco l'essuyait, plus la masse se répandait sur le plancher.

« Merde, ça va me prendre au moins trois heures avant de tout nettoyer ça.. Crabbe et Goyle, vous allez le regretter! »

Draco se mis en petit bonhomme et recommença à essuyer le plancher du mieux qu'il le put.

Cinq heures plus tard, le blond exténué n'avait réussi qu'à faire partir un petit morceau de mixture qui s'était collés à un chaudron. Il s'était résigner à essayer d'essuyer celui part terre, à chaque fois que son torchon touchait la potion, elle se répandait plus que jamais.

-_Eh bien monsieur Malfoy, on traîne? Voulez-vous.. Un peu d'aide?_

Draco frissonna. Oh que non, il n'en voulait pas d'aide. Après tout, il aimait mieux sentir le professeur de potion loin de lui, même s'il le regardait, que près.

_-Non .. Non merci, professeur._ Marmonna le jeune homme.

-_Allez, j'insiste.._

L'homme aux cheveux gras se releva et d'un coup de baguette fît disparaître toute la mixture dans la salle.

« C'est fin ça, dire que c'était si simple en magie… »

-_Merci.. ?_

-_Merci? Eh bien, maintenant monsieur Malfoy.._

_-..Je peux m'en aller?_ Coupa Draco, effrayé que son professeur s'approche de lui soudainement.

-_Non, monsieur Malfoy. J'aurais encore une petite chose à vous demander… Une simple petite chose, qui bien entendu, devrait rester entre nous. _Ricana Snape.

Draco frissonna de plus belle. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait?

-.._Une simple petite chose?_ Murmura Draco.

-_Une simple petite chose, Draco chéri…_

Draco figea. Draco chéri. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait appelé ainsi, c'était le soir où il l'avait obligé à..

-_Oh, non. Ne panique pas, Dracounet. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…_

Draco soupira malgré lui.

-_Simplement.. _Repris le professeur. _C'est que je me sens seul parfois, tu vois? Et d'autre fois, je me sens.. Un peu plein.. Tu comprends? _Demanda le professeur, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Un peu plein? Un peu plein? Merde! Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ! »

-_Je.. Je vais m'en aller professeur… _Dit précipitamment Draco, effrayé par son professeur et ses agissements.

-_Oh non, pas question Draco. Tu as retenue, tu la termineras._

D'un seul geste, Le professeur attrapa Draco, retenant ses mains et le dirigea vers son bureau.

-_Allez Draco chéri, ce n'est pas si dur. Qu'une petite faveur et tu peux partir. T'es d'accord? Oui? Eh bah, tu peux t'exécuter mon cher!_

Snape lui sourit.

-_Ah ouais et ne pense pas pouvoir me berner. Ne pense pas pouvoir me la mordre, si tu ose, tu le regrettera Dracounet…_

Draco ouvrit ses yeux du plus grand qu'il le put.

« LA ?! Comment ça LA! Non, pas ça.. Je veux pas.. »

Le slytherin tenta de faire-part de son désaccord envers le professeur main ce dernier lui mis une main sur la bouche.

-_Non, silence. Et plus vite tu l'auras fait, plus vite je serai vidé et toi tu pourras partir.. Sans ne rien dire bien sur, Draco chéri._

D'un coup de baguette, Snape barra les portes et insonorisa la pièce. Il regarda ensuite Draco et dévêtit le bas de son corps. Draco frissonna à la vu de l'organe de l'homme.

Il s'assit ensuite sur son siège et demanda à Draco de s'approcher.

-_Et maintenant, Dracounet, ce n'est pas si dur. Tu fais comme je t'ai montré la dernière fois.. Tu t'en souviens, non?_ Snape lui sourit malicieusement.

Draco regarda rapidement son professeur et son membre. Devait-il vraiment faire ça? Après un an, il était sur que tout ça était du passé. Que le professeur était revenu "normal", qu'il ne voulait plus rien de lui. Puis, il avait touché Harry. Maintenant, il revenait à sa première proie.

Malgré sa tête et son coeur qui lui disaient de ne rien faire, Draco se pencha et lécha timidement le gland de Snape. Celui-ci frémit l'instant même ou la langue du blond le toucha. Il attrapa rudement la tête de Draco, lui tirant les cheveux vers lui, l'incitant à commencer sur-le-champ.

Draco, les larmes ruisselants sur les joues, avala et recracha le membre gluant de son professeur bon nombre de fois. Snape criait sa joie à Draco, en étant toujours aussi brutal avec lui. Le blond s'exécuta jusqu'à ce que son professeur lui fasse part de son contentement dans sa bouche. Draco grimaçant, s'essuya la bouche et se releva.

-_Eh bien, Dracounet chéri, j'espère que tu seras aussi bon demain… Mmmm… Allez, tu peux partir. Mais n'oublie pas.. Un mot et…_

Snape mis sa main à la hauteur de son cou et tira d'un coup sa main de l'autre sens, désignant ainsi à Draco que s'il ouvrait sa bouche afin de dire ce qui c'était passé, il allait y passer.

Ne cachant pas ses larmes, Draco s'enfuit de la classe et se réfugia dans une chambre voisine. Il tenta de s'endormir sur les carreaux froids, ignorant les cris dans sa tête mais il n'y réussit pas.

Lorsque finalement il put fermer un œil, l'image du membre de Snape lui revint en tête. Draco se senti mal et versa quelques larmes.

« Pourquoi Harry n'est-il pas là pour moi? Pourquoi… » Rugit Draco dans sa tête.

Lorsqu'il se rappela que son amoureux était à l'infirmerie il s'y dirigea au pas de course. Il fit attention à ne rencontrer personne puisqu'il jugeait qu'il devait être dans les une ou deux heures du matin. Il poussa lentement la porte blanche de l'infirmerie, regarda si l'infirmière était dans les parages et se précipita vers son Harry.

Celui-ci dormait, comme tout bon élève de Poudlard en fait. Draco n'y fit pas attention et s'installa aux côtés de son griffindor dans le lit. Il l'entoura fortement de ses deux bras, appuyant sa tête sur le torse musclé de Harry. Il pleura ainsi jusqu'à ce que le brun se réveille.

Harry caressa tendrement les cheveux de Draco afin de lui faire relever la tête. Draco frissonna. Snape l'avait forcé en le tirant par les cheveux, il ne voulait pas que Harry le touche ainsi, ça lui rappelait trop l'événement récent.

-_Draco? _Murmura finalement Harry, fatigué.

-_Mon amour.. Mon amour je…_ Sanglota Draco

-_Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé mon ange? _Demanda le brun, secoué par la voix tremblante de son amoureux.

-_J'ai… Il… J'ai eût des problèmes avec Snape…_ Finit par murmurer Draco à l'oreille de son amoureux.

Draco frissonna. Il voulait tant lui en faire-part, mais en même temps, la menace de Snape lui revenait en tête. Il lui avait fait des menaces de mort! Ce dernier mot lui résonnait dans la tête. Il versa quelques larmes de désespoir, la tête toujours appuyer sur le torse du Griffindor.

-_Des problèmes? Il ne t'a pas touché j'espère? Oh mon amour…_ Demanda doucement Harry, l'embrassant tendrement sur la tête.

* * *

Oui je sais, je suis agace avec cette fic ;) M'enfin, chapitre 14 un peu plus long cette fois, pour me faire pardonner de ne pas avoir révélé ce qui se passait à propos du plan de Dumbledore. J'ai tellement ricané lorsque j'ai changé de POV afin de ne pas dire son idée.. Gnak gnak =) J'imagine déjà vos têtes et surtout vos reviews. Oh boy, ne soyez pas trop méchant tout de même ;) J'ai été gentille, un long chapitre.. Normalement, je me serais arrêté avant la rencontre de Snape et de Draco.. C'est quand même deux chapitres en un! Que de gentillesse je suis "rire sadique" 

**Réponses aux merveilleux Reviews.** D'ailleurs, s'il en a qui lisent ma fic et qui ne reviews pas, Shame on you! Un p'tit review, ça ne coûte rien et ça me fait sourire :)

**SNAPESLOVE** J'suis heureuse de savoir que t'es pas en rogne après moi! Voilà une suite, assez longue j'espère? =)

**onarluca **Merci du compliment! Je continuerai cette fic, coûte que coûte! Et si jamais je la termine un jour ( si jamais.. ) Je la continuerai dans ma tête. "Bon, je sais que je serais _cheap _de faire ça" =)

**Hayden** Merci des compliments, c'est toujours hyper gentil de prendre la peine de me le dire :) Ça m'insiste à continuer la fic, ce que je crois, vous voulez tous, nah? ;)

**Petit caca perdu** Re bonjour grande fanna de ma fic ;) Le prochain chapitre? Il est là, là! En fait, j'essaie du mieux que je peux de poster un chapitre par soir ( au Québec ). Mais bon, y'a toujours des fois où je pourrais avoir un certain syndrome de la page blanche. J'suis pas fine, je sais.. Tu m'en veux pas trop pour l'histoire de Dumbledore dit? ;) J'ai vraiment passé très près de tout révéler lorsqu'il explique à Draco.. Mais bon, avec "Beaucoup" de chance, au prochain chapitre! Je vous le jure, et là, je ne vous nargue pas! Une quinzaine de 'Drey réconfortant? Ouah, toute une acheteuse. Quoi que ça doive être funny une p'tite soirée avec une dizaine de beau blond aussi gentil "Rêvasse".

La bande-annonce, faudrait vraiment faire un gros plan sur le " Comment " je crois, haha :) En fait, faut que j'y réfléchisse.. J'ai déjà été _très_ fidèle à ce que je m'étais créer comme scénario avant d'écrire la fic, mais bon.. Un esprit, ça vagabonde..

Merci pour le review du chapitre, c'est mimi! ;) Pour ce qui est de l'effet que ça à fait à Draco de se faire prendre pour Snape, mis à part les coups, je crois que son orgueil s'en n'est pas remit. Non mais, quel insulte! Eh merde, tu me fais écrire des longues re-review! Mais j'aimeuh ça. Allez hop, à la prochaine review, j'espère ;)

**nicolas** Assez d'action dans ce chapitre? ;) Pour ce qui est de la fin de ma dernière réponse, c'était surtout que " selon tes goûts de lectures ( tu sais, ceux sur la torture )" j'aurais pas trop aimé te rencontrer, de peur que tu me fasses les mêmes trucs macabres "rire niaiseux". Bon, c'était du sarcasme mal placé, je l'avoue ;) Je te souhaite un très beau voyage à Monaco, fait toi plaisir en masse et surtout, ennuie-toi pas trop de "Si gentil" ( Bon en fait, oui, ennuie-toi de ma fic, puisque tu seras que plus heureux en revenant de lire les nouveaux chapitres que je vais ajouter en ton absence ;) )

**Lilyep **Demander avec autant de politesse, je ne peux pas refuser :) T'es hyper gentille de m'avoir reviewver, j'espère que tu seras l'une de ses "fans toujours fidèles à ma fic =)

"Fans.. C'est bizarre quand même de parler de fan de ma fic.. Eh bien, j'vais m'y faire un jour j'espère ;)


	15. Faible

-_Des problèmes? Il ne t'a pas touché j'espère? Oh mon amour…_ Demanda doucement Harry, l'embrassant tendrement sur la tête.

* * *

Draco ne dit aucun mot. Il continua cependant à serrer Harry très fort dans ses bras, comme si sa vie dépendait du blond.

Oh, Draco savait qu'il n'était pas aussi fort que Harry et son orgueil en pris un coup. Son amoureux lui, avait subit les torts de Snape par deux fois et chaque fois, il s'était calmer. Lentement, oui, mais lui, il c'était calmer.

Draco pourtant lui, n'avait subit de dommage qu'une seule fois du professeur de potion et une autre ou il n'y ait que « particip ». D'ailleurs, il se demandait toujours pourquoi il n'avait pas résisté à son fichu professeur.

« J'aurais dût.. J'aurais dont dût.. »

Draco s'endormit lentement sur Harry, se maudissant d'être aussi faible et émotif. L'agitation des rêves qui vagabondèrent dans sa tête furent amplement expliqué par ses sentiments qui faisaient des hauts et bas. Il sentait la douleur et la tristesse qui le rongeait, mais il avait si honte de le montrer qu'il rageait contre lui-même.

**POV Harry**

Le brun regardait toujours hébété son slytherin lorsqu'il s'endormit contre lui. Draco avait refusé de lui avouer ce qu'il c'était passé, Harry l'avait senti. Cette hésitation lorsqu'il avait parlé de simples « problèmes » avec Snape avait allumé l'alarme du survivant. Que s'était-il donc passée?

« Et pourquoi, bon dieu il se trémousse comme ça sur moi? »

En effet, Draco sursautait de plus en plus sur Harry, le frappant quelques fois. Pourtant chaque fois qu'il bougeait, il se rapprochait de son amoureux et se frottait timidement contre lui. Comme s'il se sentait obligé de faire ces mouvements.

Harry, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps s'il ne cessait pas ces gestes là, décida de changer de lit. Il ne comptait pas aller loin, non. Juste dans le lit à côté, histoire de pouvoir penser à quelques chose d'autre. Harry n'était pas de fer après tout, il agissait comme tout autre homme sous l'effet de ses hormones. Même lorsque Draco c'était installer contre lui quelques temps auparavant, il avait dût luter contre son bas-ventre qui lui chauffait. Il se ressaisit du mieux qu'il pût, jusqu'à s'apaiser.

Le brun resserra machinalement le bras du blond autour de son torse et le déposa à côté de lui. Il pris ensuite la tête de son amoureux entre ses deux mains et tenta de la déloger de sa poitrine, ce qu'il réussit finalement avec peine. C'était l'une de ces épreuves de bouger quelqu'un sans qu'il s'en rende compte! Lorsque Harry déposa son pied droit par terre, une main agrippa férocement son épaule.

« Eh merde, 'Drey c'est réveillé.. »

Harry se retourna, contemplant son Draco. Ce dernier avait les yeux rougies d'un tel point qu'on aurait pu le croire sous l'effet d'une certaine drogue. Draco retenait toujours l'épaule du brun avec force, un regard triste fixé sur Harry.

-_Harry… Tu va me laisser? Je.. Je sais que je suis faible mais tu sais… _Draco essuya une larme perlant à son œil.

-_Tu sais.._ Reprit-il, affolé. _Je peux remettre mon masque.. J'ai.. J'ai été élevé comme ça.. S'il te plaît Harry, ne me laisse pas.. Je.. Je t'aime moi…_ finit-il par murmurer.

« Quoi? Le laisser? Faible? Masque? … C'est quoi ce foutoir! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé mon dragon ? Pourquoi ne te permets-tu pas de me l'avouer? »

_-'Drey! Je t'aime moi aussi, pourquoi te laisserais-je? Je voulais simplement me coucher dans ce lit-l_

Harry pointa le lit au côté du leur, puis il recommença à papoter.

-_C'est que… J'étais pas… Vraiment en « _état _» à tes côtés… Tu comprends?_ Demanda timidement Harry, rougissant.

Draco lui répondit en rougissant, lui aussi.

-_Et ne remets plus jamais ton masque mon ange. J'aime pas te voir froid et brusque.. Comme un slytherin en fait. Je te préfère doux, émotif et adorable, tel que tu es là, maintenant, digne d'un griffindor._

Draco grimaça lorsque la dernière phrase fût dit.

_-T'a qu'à aller dormir ailleurs_ dit finalement Draco.

Harry ne savait pas vraiment si le blond lui avait parlé d'un ton sarcastique, triste ou haineux. Comment comprendre la « vrai » signification de ce petit bout de phrase? Harry se résigna à essayer de tout comprendre, il était à bout de force en cette nuit avancé. Il déposa donc un léger baiser sur la joue de Draco et s'installa sur le lit à côté.

POV Draco 

« Meh oui c'est ça. Va-t'en, Harry, laisse moi pourrir. Après tout, c'est tout ce qu'un faible mérite. »

Draco revêtis son masque froid, essaya de cesser ses pleures et ainsi faire disparaître les marques autour de ses yeux. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le brun à ses côtés était tomber endormi, il se releva et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur. Il devait être dans les cinq ou six heures du matin, si on se fiait au soleil qui jouait l'agace aux yeux de Draco, ne dévoilant que quelques petits rayons frisquets.

Peut-être Dumbledore était-il réveiller? Après tout, c'était le directeur, il devait les protéger vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre non? Mais c'était un humain, bon, un sorcier, comme tout le monde. Lui aussi devait dormir. De toute façon, Draco avait besoin de lui parler, là, maintenant. Il devait lui demander d'exécuter son plan ce matin, plutôt que ce soir.

Il ne pouvait plus attendre. Maintenant, il devait prouver à Harry qu'il n'était pas un faible comme il lui avait démontré hier.

_-Zut_, murmura Draco, impatient de rencontrer le directeur.

Draco entra sans cogner dans le bureau et découvrit le directeur somnolant dans son grand fauteuil. Le blond se plaça devant le vieil homme et claqua des doigts une, deux, trois fois, puis le directeur se réveilla en sursaut.

-_Hein, quoi? Ah! Monsieur Malfoy! Vous êtes lève-tôt aujourd'hui.._

_-Pas le temps, pas le temps. Directeur? Est-ce que ce serait possible de faire le plan de ce soir, ce matin?_

_-Impatient? Pourtant Monsieur Malfoy, ce serait plutôt judicieux d'attendre ce soir avant de l'exécuter. Vous auriez plus de temps et ne seriez précipité. De plus, ce matin je ne pourrai vraiment vous observer, il y a réunion vous savez…_

_-Pas grave._

« De plus, c'est une raison de plus afin de prouver que je ne suis pas un faible. J'aurais affronté Snape seul. »

-_Pas grave? Monsieur Malfoy, réalisez-vous ce que vous dîtes?_

_-Oui monsieur. Je me sens prêt ce matin. Vous n'auriez qu'à installer la caméra.._

_-Elle l'est déjà. Depuis votre première mésaventure, je surveille tout les évènements dans le bureau de Severus._

Draco sursauta. Il avait donc vu Harry et Snape? Pourquoi il n'avait jamais rien dit, rien fait? Le blond fronça les sourcils.

-_Ah oui, avant de partir monsieur Malfoy. J'aimerais vous expliquer que certaine fois, vaux mieux attendre qu'une personne en détresse vienne à vous que la forcer à venir vous rencontrer. Elle pourrait se sentir brimer et enfermer. J'espère que vous comprenez mes sous-entendus?_ Demanda le vieux barbu à Draco.

Draco ne répondit rien, furieux. Oui, il savait à propos de Harry et pire encore, il n'avait jamais rien fait. De plus, il devait les avoir vu, lui et Snape, hier soir? Pourquoi n'était-il pas arrivé dans la pièce lorsqu'il en aurait eu besoin?

Le blond tourna les talons et parti en direction de la porte de sortie. Il n'eut le temps que d'entendre un léger « bonne chance » du directeur avant de disparaître, laissant dissipé sa colère sur quelques statuts sur le chemin des appartements de Snape.

« Bon, maintenant, faut jouer la mascarade Draco. Allez, t'es capable..

-Meh oui, facile à dire

-Cesse de faire le faible.

-TA GUEULE!

-Non mais, ça pleure dans les bras du survivant et après ça ose levé le ton?

-Merde, tu veux laisser Snape en finir avec moi? Après t'aura tout ton temps pour me tuer à petit feu.

-Avec plaisir. »

Draco grimaça, il était stupide. Après avoir reçu des menaces du professeur, qu'il allait voir à l'instant d'ailleurs, il se menaçait lui-même..

Le blond leva le bras et tapa fortement à la porte du cours de potions. Lorsque Snape répondit, il n'était habiller que d'un boxer, noir –pour ne pas changer-, moulant. Quand il reconnut Draco entre les rayons du soleil, il lui adressa un sourire et l'invita à entrer.

-_Eh bien, monsieur Malfoy, que me faut ta visite?_ Murmura sarcastiquement Snape.

« Concentre-toi. »

-_Je.. Je voulais m'excuser, Snape.. Severus.._

_-T'excuser, et pourquoi, mon cher Draco chéri?_ Demanda langoureusement le professeur, s'approchant du blond.

-_D'avoir.. D'avoir mal écouter ce que vous aviez à me dire professeur_. Murmura du plus silencieusement qu'il pût Draco.

-_Aviez à dire? Eh bien, jeune homme, saurez que je n'ai pas attendu après vous._ Murmura le professeur avec rage. _Je l'ai fait, et ce, bon nombre de fois.. Et plusieurs élèves ont accepté de m'écouter, contrairement à vous, Faible._

Draco se senti flancher. Il ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant. Et dieu seul, ainsi que Draco, savait ce que « écouter » le professeur Snape voulait dire. En fait, aux dires du sorcier, plusieurs personnes, incluant Harry savait la signification de l'écouter.

-_Pour.. Pourquoi vous voulez.. Nous.. Nous parler?_ Demanda clairement Draco, nerveux.

Le professeur observa un moment autour de lui, craignant sûrement d'être surveiller, comme en fait il était réellement, puis lui répondit.

-_Je te l'ai déjà expliqué, Dracounet chéri. Je me sens seul, si seul… Il me faut des « compagnons » mais aussi des « compagnes », comme cette merveilleuse Granger.._

Snape soupira de plaisir un moment.

« Quoi? Granger? Merde, c'était quoi ce bordel ? Toute l'école était baisée par Snape ou quoi? »

-_Mais seulement.._ Recommença-t-il. _J'aimerais quelqu'un de stable, pas comme les autres, comme Potter.. _L'homme sembla peser sur le mot afin de bien se faire entendre de Draco. _J'aimerais mieux quelqu'un de docile, de bien dressé. Comme toi en fait, tu vois, tu es revenu au pied, tel un chien, tel un faible…_

Snape lui lança un sourire méchant. Draco baissa les yeux. C'était vraiment stupide d'être revenu. Heureusement que Dumbledore enregistrait ce qui se passait ici, parce qu'il se serait sauver depuis bien longtemps déjà.

-_Alors, Draco chéri, on vient voir « Papa » _? Demanda-t-il, dansant jusqu'au blond. _Tu sais, j'ai une belle surprise pour toi, que pour toi. Bon, en fait, pas vraiment que pour toi, peut-être pour Potter aussi._

Draco ragea. S'il continuait à lui parler de Harry comme ça, il allait lui sauter dessus. Encore une simple allusion et il pétait un câble.

-_Allez-viens!_ Hurla finalement le vieux sorcier.

Draco s'avança jusqu'à lui, en fait, avancer un pas puis l'autre serait le mot exact puisqu'il ne marchait pas à une cadence normale.

Snape le pris par le col lorsqu'il fut assez près de lui et l'approcha de lui, nez à nez.

-_Alors, Malfoy, on ne rigole plus?_ Ragea-t-il.

_-Meh.. Quoi?_

Le professeur de potion tourna Draco, passant son bras autour du cou de son élève de façon à pouvoir l'étrangler s'il le voulait.

-_Lâchez-moi!_ Hurla Draco, pris de panique.

Et le plan qui ne fonctionnait pas, fallait bien que ça ! En fait, le plan, c'était le dernier des soucis de Draco. Il était prisonnier du bras du brun et Snape ne semblait, vraiment pas, de bonne humeur.

-_Te lâcher? Tu sais Draco, toi et ton petit ami, Potter, vous êtes vraiment stupide et faible.. Je vous contrôlerais que d'une main.._

_-Je .. Je ne suis pas faible!_ Marmonna Draco entre deux souffles.

-_Pas faible?_ Ricana l'homme aux cheveux gras. _Si tu n'es pas faible, t'es simplement con. T'a vraiment cru que j'aurais marché à ton truc? Je ne suis pas si dupe, idiot! _Rugit-il.

Draco avait tout fait échouer. Il n'avait pas assez bien acter et Snape c'était rendu compte de la nervosité du blond. Craignant le pire, il l'avait berner lui-aussi et maintenant, c'était lui qui était en position favorable.

Il empoigna rudement les cheveux de Draco et l'emporta ainsi, gémissant, pleurant et se débattant, dans sa chambre.

----

**B.A** : Le secret de Dumbledore maintenant " révélé ", que se passera-t-il entre nos deux tourtereaux? Que se passera-t-il dans la chambre de Severus? Va-t-il un jour être puni? **Va-t-on devoir reviewver jusqu'à ce que vos doigts vous supplient d'arrêter avant de fermer cette fenêtre?**

Pour toute réponse, excepté la dernière, vous le saurez, peut-être, dans le prochain épisode de "Si gentil" Note : **La dernière question, je me permets de répondre maintenant. OUI, vous allez devoir me reviewver jusqu'à ce que vos doigts vous supplient ;)  
**

* * *

Je sais, c'est tellement "simple" comme idée de Dumby. J'en suis que déçue moi aussi. M'enfin, Draco à trop une tête forte et ne veut que faire ce qu'il pense lorsqu'il rage "Tiens, on dirais quelqu'un de mon entourage..". M'enfin, j'espère que je vous ai pas trop déçu? :/ En passant, je vous remerci de ne pas avoir été méchant avec les reviews de l'autre chapitre :) Vous êtes super Sweet!

**Réponses aux Reviews**

**SNAPESLOVE** Eh bien, t'a tout sut " Là, maintenant ". Heureuse? ;) En fait, y'a pas eu de pire review que toi, les gens ont tous été bien sympa.. "Pense" Raaww, j'ai les review-vers les plus gentils :)

**yami ni hikari** Merci du review, ainsi que du compliment pour ma fic ;) Je sais, je suis sadique, mais le pire, c'est que j'aime ça "rire satanique". Voilà donc la suite !

**EvIl-aNGel666** M'ouais je sais que ça c'est dérouler un peu vite dans le dernier chapitre ( dans celui-ci aussi je trouve un peu.. ) Mais c'est que j'avais un peu trop d'idée pour ce chapitre là et que j'ai essayer de tout mettre ensemble. Un peu cour? Eh bah là, disolée J'ai un peu de difficulter à écrire des chapitres de plus de 1000 mots ( même si les deux derniers en ont minimum 2000 ). En une soirée, c'est déjà beaucoup ;) À moins que vous préfèreriez un chapitre au deux-trois jours, un peu plus long?

**onarluca** Merci :) T'es sweet de me dire ça! Voilà donc la suite!

**Kaorulabelle** Merci du review! Dit, je peux me permettre de te souhaiter bonne fête en retard? J't'offre un zouli Dracounet tout mini tout calinou, rien qu'à toi. Ça te plait? ;)

**Petit caca perdu** "se tapote un peu partout" -Ahh Fiouf, j'suis encore vivante . Le voilà le super-secret-qui-paraissait-bien-hot-dans-ma-tête-et-que-finalement-y'est-pas-si-original-finalement.. Pas trop déçu? ;) Bon, je sais que j'aurais pu élaborer un peu plus sur le sujet, mais mes yeux m'font un de ses mal. Ça m'apprendra assez dormir "Mm, je dérapes du sujet j'crois."

Severus, Enfoiré? Totalement d'accord Pour 'Drey qui accepte si facilement "l'offre de Snape", moi aussi j'ai été surprise, hehe. Il était un peu tard lorque je l'ai terminé et malheureusement, j'avais pas l'esprit assez tordu afin de créer une hyper-grosse-scène-mouvementé-qui-fait-des-frustrés du genre " Ahh foutu Snape je veux pas - Oui tu veux - Non - Oui, s'en suit d'une bataille que Snape gagne haut la main, et oblige Draco à s'exécuter. Bon en fait, j'aurait du l'écrire ce soir ce chapitre là, j'ai tout plein d'imagination..

"Est-ce qu'il va arreter de s'en prendre à Harry pour se concentrer sur Draco?" = En fait, Snape est assoiffé de sexe " Row! Petit vicieux ". Pourquoi choisir lorsqu'il peut exploité deux victimes? Après tout, il n'est pas en amour, il ne fait qu'abuser d'eux...

Ah ouais, et avant d'oublié, j'ai ajouter une merveilleuse Bande-annonce à la fin de ma fic.. Magique! "Bon, c'est nul, mais c'est pas grave ;)" Tu trouves ça comment?


	16. Blessure et guérissement

Il empoigna rudement les cheveux de Draco et l'emporta ainsi, gémissant, pleurant et se débattant, dans sa chambre.

* * *

-_Lâchez-moi!_ Gémit finalement Draco.

Les cheveux tirés par Snape semblaient être sur le point d'arracher s'il ne les lâchait pas et comme Draco ne voulait pas subir un interrogatoire sur le « pourquoi il te manque une masse de cheveux », il essayait de se déprendre.

Ce n'était malheureusement pas le seul souci du blond. Snape, qui jurait contre son élève depuis un bon moment déjà, rageait tellement que sa figure avait tourné au rouge et le sang qui y circulait paraissait être sur le point d'en sortir.

-_Et pourquoi te lâcherais-je? Pour que tu ailles tout bavasser au vieux fou, de nouveau? _Dit l'homme aux cheveux gras entre ses dents gâtés.

Draco émit un petit cri aigu.

Son professeur lui avait bien expliqué que s'il disait quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit, il allait y rester. Pourtant, ce n'était pas à propos de la soirée d'hier qu'il avait visité le directeur le matin même. C'était à propos de lui, oui, mais pas à propos de leur dernière soirée.

Aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, la lueur d'espoir disparut des yeux de Draco. Snape n'aurait sûrement pas aimer qu'il parle de quoi que ce soit de « leur » histoire à Dumbledore. Il était au courant d'une discussion entre Draco et Dumbledore, mais la quel? De toute façon, Draco allait y passer, il le sentait.

-_S'il vous plaît! Lâcher moi!_ Murmura Draco, au bout de ses larmes.

Comme de réponse, Snape pris un élan et poussa le blond sur le ciment froid. Dans sa chute, Draco essaya de se dresser d'une façon de ne pas trop se faire mal. Voyant le sol approcher rapidement, il se couvrit la poitrine, histoire de se protéger le cœur et la cage thoracique. Malheureusement, ce fut sa tête qui pris le choque. Elle rebondit quelques coups par terre avant de demeurer immobile, du sang coulant du nez de Draco.

Le blond porta ses mains à sa tête. Elle lui faisait si mal, plus rien ne lui importait maintenant. Que Snape lui fasse ce qu'il veuille, tant que ce mal de crâne cessait! Il essaya en vainc de se redresser ou au moins de faire face à son agresseur mais il ne réussi qu'à étrangler plusieurs cris de douleur.

-_Alors Draco chéri, on se débat moins maintenant?_ Ricana Snape.

Draco ouvrit avec peine ses yeux, sa vision embrouillé lui permettait de voir qu'un lit baldaquin couleur rouge vif et un ciment froid. Le ciment froid où il juchait. Snape devait être derrière lui puisqu'il ne pouvait le voir. Il entendait des bruits de pas très près de lui et essaya de deviner ce que le professeur faisait. Il referma ses yeux, se concentrant sur les pas qui résonnaient dans sa tête. Snape ne devait pas être très loin…

POV Harry 

« Il est passé où? Il est passé où? Draco, t'es où? Tu ne m'en veux pas trop pour hier soir, hein? .. »

Harry c'était réveillé ce matin de très bonne humeur. Il avait rêvé de son amoureux le reste de la nuit et au réveil, il c'était attendu à le voir endormi dans le lit à ses côtés.

Lorsqu'il les ouvrit, ses yeux lui permirent d'apercevoir une silhouette dans le lit à côté. Le corps était peut-être un peu plus grand et plus costaux, mais Draco avait peut-être grandit? Il mit ses lunettes sur ses grands yeux verts et regarda la personne qui lui tournait le dos dans le lit.

Si ça avait été Draco, il aurait été roux, plus grand et un peu plus gros. Si ce n'était pas son ange, qui cela pouvait bien il être? Qui pouvait être dans _Son_ lit? Son lit, puisque c'était Harry qui avait changé de lit et non Draco. S'aurait donc été Draco qui soit là, et non ce garçon roux. D'ailleurs, cette personne lui disait quelque chose…

-_Ron?_ Murmura finalement Harry.

La personne se retourna, faisant maintenant face au brun. Ce n'était pas Ron, mais Harry avait visé juste puisque c'était un membre de la famille Weasley. Les mêmes yeux, le même teint, les mêmes tâches de rousseur que Ron, seulement un peu plus grand et plus gros.

-_Harry! _Salua amèrement l'autre personne.

-_Fred!_ Salua de nouveau Harry. Il lui lança un sourire mais Fred n'y répondit pas.

-_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?_ Demanda le brun.

-_Boff.. Longue histoire. Mais toi, où étais-tu passée les deux derniers jours?_

Les deux derniers jours ? Ça avait été si long aux yeux de Harry, ce ne pouvait pas être que deux jours ? Le brun compta dans sa tête les évènements passées. Oui, que deux jours. Il c'était donc amouraché de Draco qu'en deux jours?

-_Ah.._ Répondit Harry.

Il ne pouvait lui expliquer l'histoire de Snape après tout. Il ne comprendrait pas vraiment. Il n'y avait que son dragon qui le comprenait. Que pourrait-il donc lui inventer?

-_Une chute en balai._ Expliqua finalement le brun. _J'ai voulu épater Dra… Malfoy et j'ai perdu le contrôle de mon balai…_

_-Il a sûrement trafiqué ton balai. _Coupa Fred.

-_Peut-être. M'enfin, j'ai tombé à toute vitesse sur le gazon et je me suis fait ces blessures._

Fred sembla l'observer un moment.

_-Quelles blessures?_ Demanda-t-il.

-_Hein?_

Harry s'assit sur son lit et se regarda. En effet, toutes les cicatrices qui étaient apparentes avaient disparues et la belle peau douce du brun était de nouveau lisse.

Harry fit un grand sourire à Fred et se releva.

-_Je dois y aller alors. Content de t'avoir rencontrer ici Fred. Sans toi j'aurais moisi ici encore une journée de plus sans que personne ne me dise ce que j'ai! _Ricana Harry.

Fred ne participa pas à la joie de Harry et se contenta de lui dire un petit Salut puis il se retourna dans son lit.

« Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il à, lui. Pas besoin d'être bête avec moi.. »

Harry se dirigea vers la porte de Madame Pomfrey et lui adressa un sourire lorsqu'il la vit.

-_Je peux partir? Je suis tout guérit!_ Dit fièrement Harry.

-_Attendez, je voudrais vous vérifier d'abord…_

La dame l'observa des orteils jusqu'au-dessus de la tête et hocha de la tête.

-_Puisque vous semblez vouloir partir à ce point, vous pouvez disposer monsieur Potter._

Harry lui adressa la main et parti le plus rapidement qu'il put vers la chambre commune des Griffindors. Les deux jours qui avait uni Draco et Harry avait été pénible qu'à un seul niveau. Le niveau amical. En fait, puisque personne mis à part Snape, Pomfrey et Draco savait à propos de sa visite à l'infirmerie, personne n'était venu le visiter.

Ni Seamus, Ni Dean, bon ces deux-là il s'en était attendu, mais que Ron et Hermione ne le découvre pas ici l'avait vraiment surpris. Ces deux meilleurs amis avaient toujours leur nez foutu là où il ne devait pas et ils découvraient, avec Harry, toujours pleins de trucs inconnus.

-_Licorne!_ Dit heureusement Harry devant le portrait de la grosse dame.

-_Pardon?_ Demanda-t-elle, offusqué qu'on la dérange.

-_Mah, j'ai dit « LICORNE »!_

_-Ce n'est pas le bon mot de passe._ Dit la dame dans le tableau en se retournant.

-_Quoi? Vous avez changé le mot de passe ? Mais c'est quoi alors?_

_-Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous le dire!_ Rugit la dame occupée à couper une haie derrière elle. _Et ne tentez pas de m'attaquer comme ce stupide Black ou vous aurez affaire à Dumbledore!_

Harry soupira et s'en retourna. Il devait à tout pris retrouver quelqu'un de Griffindor afin de lui dire le nouveau mot de passe sinon il allait passer la nuit en dehors de son grand lit. Que faire en attendant?

Un sourire s'installa sur les lèvres de Harry. La plupart avait cours, oui, mais ne valait-il pas la peine d'essayer de retrouver son preux chevalier qui lui avait rendu visite cette nuit? En même temps, il aurait pu lui demander pourquoi il c'était enfui avant qu'il ne se réveille..

* * *

J'admets avoir un peu délirer avec le précédent chapitre ;) Je ne le trouvais pas vraiment à mon goût, mais vous m'avez convaincu qu'il n'était pas si pire finalement J'espère que vous aimerez celui-ci aussi ;) Après deux jours sans écritures, la tentation de l'écriture m'a échappé un peu :/ J'ai été surprise de me rendre compte que j'ai écrit ce chapitre plus rapidement que les autres ( moins d'une heure.. Pas pire.. ) Et ce, sans véritable blanc "Je ne suis pas rester devant mon ordinateur à me demander ce qui pourrait ce passer ensuite". Il n'y a pas beaucoup de dialogue, je sais, mais j'ai eut une boule d'énergie soudaine pour les séquences descriptives. Excusez là ;)

**Réponses aux Reviews**

**SNAPESLOVE **À ta merveilleuse demande, dès le prochain chapitre, je ferai un Bâtinsse de "POV Snape". Je ne promets pas que ce sera rose malgré tout ;) Snape, de mon point de vue, est aussi un homme manquant d'amour et d'attention. Il y a deux façons de tournée cette idéologie. Soit, il vire "méchant" ou "gentil". La majorité des fics que j'ai lut, il est "le gentil petit remplaçant de Sirius, aidant Harry en tant que parrain". Je ne sais pas pour les autres, mais moi je n'aime pas trop ;) Je préfère le "Bon vieux" méchant Severus du vrai bouquin. Celui qui rage contre Harry, celui qui essaie de lui enlever des points pour rien, histoire de se faire haïr un peu plus ;) Mais bon, je l'ai viré encore plus méchant dans ma fic.. et ce, pour mon propre plaisir ( et pour le plaisir de d'autre, j'en suis sure =) )

**yami ni hikari** Moi sadique? Où t'a pêché ça? "Sarcasme Off" Merci du review :)

**onarluca **La suite, la voilà! C'est sur et certain que je ferai payer Severus de cet agissement là... C'est pas gentil du tout là : J'espère que Dumby va être assez méchant et va l'envoyer à Azkaban :P ( J'suis cruelle quand même ) Mais je crois que Dumbledore à sa "parfaite confiance en Snape".. Reste à savoir ce qui se passera!

**EvIl-aNGel666 **Merci du review :) Contente de savoir que le retournement de situation t'a plu "gnek gnek". Ça n'aurait pas été amusant quand même de ne lire que Draco rencontre Severus, le fait avouer de ses torts, et paf, il se fait arrêter.. Draco, susceptible? En effet, mais il ne faut pas lui dire, il piquerait l'une de ces colères.. "rires"

**myncat** Merci du review! Et continue de haïr Snape, ce n'est pas fini avec lui ;)

**Petit caca perdu **Ma bande-annonce est presque aussi biens que les tiennes? Eh bien, quel compliment =) Je te laisse donc la "joie" de faire les suivantes ;) Hermione et Snape, couple dégoûtant non? J'vais rectifier quelques chose à propos de ça et des "autres victimes" dans le prochain chapitre, ça me ronge trop.

Dumbledore dit toujours qu'il à parfaite confiance en Snape.. Je me demande sérieusement ce qu'il pense ces temps-ci... Est-ce qu'il "l'aime" encore autant? Ou voit-il sa véritable facette?

Miss possessive se dévoile ;) T'a déjà 15 petits Drey à toi, pas assez? "Rires" C'est drôle que tu me dises qu'ils (Drey et Harry) en voient des vertes et des pas murs ( et que surtout que je suis une p'tite auteur sadique ), je ne trouve pas que j'en fait beaucoup dans ma fic.. Si je dévoilais tout ce que j'ai en tête.. Oh boy, là ce serait troublant! "rires sadiques"

**nicolas **Ouah, un p'tit salut de Monaco, c'est de toute joie :) J'espère que tu t'amuse en masse là-bas =) Merci du review, t'es hyper sympa ! Faut vraiment punir Snape, y'est d'une méchanceté.. Ouf! L'orgueil d'un homme n'est-il pas celui le plus facilement touchable? C'est pourquoi 'Drey agit de la sorte je crois. De plus qu'il ne semble pas avoir une "haute estime" de lui-même "Bizarre pour un Malfoy.."


	17. Stupide Boucle d'or

En même temps, il aurait pu lui demander pourquoi il c'était enfui avant qu'il ne se réveille..

* * *

« Donc, où est-ce qu'il pourrait ce cacher? Quel cours a-t-il? Moi là maintenant, j'aurais quoi comme cours premièrement? … »

Harry s'arrêta, recherchant la donné dans sa tête.

« Divination? … Non! C'est le mercredi ça.. On est quel jour ? Zut! Pourquoi ma mémoire flanche-t-elle à ce point ? ! »

-_Euh.. Excusez-moi?_ Demanda timidement Harry à une dame dans un des cadres, occupé à couper des fleurs. ( Décidément, c'est la saison des plantes..)

La dame en question se retourna. Sa jolie robe couleur rose-bonbon se mixait parfaitement à ses cheveux d'ors et ses yeux bleus. Si cette femme s'était trouvée dans un endroit moldu, Harry se dit qu'on l'aurait sûrement surnommé « Boucle d'or ».

-_Oui? Qu'est-ce que tu veux?_ Demanda-t-elle glacialement.

Harry fronça des sourcils. Il savait que les apparences étaient souvent trompeuses, mais a quoi s'attendait-il? Que la dame ai une voix d'ange? Qu'elle lui saute dessus en l'embrassant et en lui disant qu'il était extra-ordinaire lorsqu'il lui parlait? ( D'ailleurs, Pouvait-elle sortir de son tableau ? )

-_Quel jour sommes-nous?_ Demanda Harry du ton le plus ferme qu'il put.

-_Aujourd'hui? M'enfin, une journée où vous devriez êtres en classe jeune homme! Allez-vous en, chenapan._

« Bon dieu! Pourquoi prennent-ils ce ton avec moi? Fred et puis elle.. Je m'ennuie de la voix de Draco, elle au moins, elle est angélique.. »

-_C'est que, si je ne sais pas quel jour on est, je peux pas aller au bon cours voyez-vous! _Répliqua Harry, frustré.

-_Si vous n'étiez pas autant rêveur aussi! Ah! Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui, ce n'est même pas foutu de savoir le jour où nous sommes…_

La dame tourna le dos a Harry et recommença à couper des jonquilles et des lilas.

Le brun rugit après elle et serra des poings, tout en s'en allant dans une autre direction, là où, au moins, il ne verrait pas cette « stupide boucle d'or ».

**POV Snape**

« Il est là, devant moi. Et il n'attend que moi… Pourquoi j'attends au juste? »

Severus Snape c'était assis sur une chaise, observant le corps muet de son élève Draco Malfoy. Son Dracounet chéri.

Oh, ce n'était pas que Snape l'aime réellement, seulement il avait senti la frayeur du jeune garçon lorsqu'il l'avait appelé ainsi la toute première fois. Pour Severus, ça avait été un événement si magnifique, ça avait été la première fois qu'il touchait à un enfant, à un garçon… En fait, ça avait été la première fois où il avait pensé être « aim ».

Depuis toujours, l'homme avait été seul dans sa vie. Il avait vécu dans son imagination, pensant et rêvassant à tout ce qui se passait. Lorsqu'il avait pris possession du corps du blond, il c'était encré dans la tête que le jeune garçon l'aimait profondément.

Son comportement haineux à son égard, sa frayeur envers lui, c'était tout simplement, aux yeux de Severus, la manière de Draco de lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

Et puis, il avait eut ce Potter. Harry Potter, celui qu'il haïssait tant. Plus les jours avançaient et plus Severus remarquait des ressemblances entre ses deux victimes. Draco le fuyait, Potter aussi. Draco fermait les yeux docilement lorsque l'homme le disputait et Potter faisait pareille.

Lentement, très lentement, le doute s'installa dans l'imagination virevoltante de l'homme aux cheveux gras. Et puis, un jour, Potter avait fait la même remarque que son Dracounet chéri, avant de « l'aimer ». Severus avait vu en cette parole une acceptation, une invitation. Il l'avait alors pris lui aussi, à son grand plaisir.

Severus souri. Draco Malfoy, son Dracounet chéri, se tenait toujours immobile dos à lui, gisant par terre. L'homme s'en approcha et déposa un long baiser dans le cou de son élève. Celui-ci ne réagit toujours pas.

Le professeur de potion continua son manège, il déposa sa main sur la cuisse de son Draco et l'embrassa de nouveau, savourant chaque instant avec celui qui « l'aimait ».

-_Mmhhh.._ Murmura amoureusement Draco en se retournant et en déposant un léger baiser sur le menton de Severus.

**POV Draco**

Un grand trou noir avait enveloppé Draco. Un trou? Non, un vide. Le blond c'était senti partir un instant, dieu seul sait où, et il avait parcourut une distance, au noir. Cet endroit était paisible, calme. Tous ces souvenirs l'avaient quitté, il ne se souciait pas du retard de ses devoirs en métamorphose. Il ne se souciait pas de sa tête qui lui faisait toujours mal, ni de l'état de santé de son Harry.

« Harry! »

Draco se réveilla en sursaut, une main le caressant doucement la hanche. Comme les souvenirs du blond étaient partis prendre une marche un moment et que le dernier souvenir qui était resté à ses côtés était d'être couché dans un lit avec Harry, alors il crut que ce dernier était à ses côtés.

-_Mmhhh_.. Murmura amoureusement Draco en se retournant et en déposant un léger baiser sur le menton de son amoureux, les yeux toujours fermés. Je t'aime, tu sais 'ry?..

Draco senti une pression au niveau de ses fesses et devinant ce que se pouvait être, le blond ricana. Il savait que Harry l'aimait bien, mais il n'avait jamais cru lui faire autant d'effet.

L'homme à ses côtés l'embrassa rudement au cou, avant de mordiller son épaule, son bras, son dos. Draco était un peu surpris de la rudesse de son compagnon, mais après tout il n'avait jamais vraiment rien expérimenté avec son Harry. D'ailleurs, c'était bizarre qu'il veuille aujourd'hui. Ça ne faisait pas très longtemps entre lui et Snape…

Pourtant Draco ne se posa pas plus de question, savourant la langue qui parcourait maintenant ses hanches.

**POV Harry**

« Stupide Boucle d'or, ouais, elle se croit fine… Attends que je demande aux jumeaux de s'occupé de toi, vieille chipie. »

Harry toujours rageur se dirigeait maintenant vers le bureau du directeur. Il aurait bien pu aller directement à la salle des griffindors, mais comme il ne connaissait pas le nouveau mot de passe…

Harry nota mentalement qu'il allait devoir demander ce mot de passe à Dumbledore justement.

-_Sorbet Citron!_

Aucun effet, la gargouille ne bougea pas.

-_Chocogrenouille!_

Rien. Harry recommença à rager intérieurement. Depuis la mort de son parrain, le survivant était plus sujet à des crises de rages et de tristesses. Pourtant, la première option était souvent la plus manifesté.

-_Berthy Crochu! Fizwizbiz! Quelque chose là!_

Harry frappa la porte de son pied et lâcha un petit cri de douleur.

-_Outch!_ Murmura-t-il entre ses dents serrer.

-_Ah et puis zut. Laisse faire espèce de gargouille idiote !_ Rugit Harry, furieux.

Lorsque Harry se retourna, la gargouille bougea lentement et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant champ libre au brun.

-_Voilà! Fallait être gentil, sinon je t'aurais détruite!_ Dit furieusement Harry à la gargouille.

* * *

Résolution : Ne plus jamais prendre autant de temps avant de mettre en ligne un autre chapitre. Avant hier, je me disais "Ah, y'a pas assez de Reviews.." Hier aussi.. Résultat : tout à l'heure ça ma pris une bonne demi-heure avant de commencer mon chapitre puisque je ne me rappelais pas de ce que je voulais faire "dans ce chapitre". Vraiment la... Donc, j'espère que celui-là vous à plus ;)

**Réponses aux reviews**

**SNAPESLOVE **J'ai essayé ( je dis bien essayé !) de faire un POV Severus, que pour te plaire ;) Ce n'est pas trop du gâchis dit? Moi aussi je suis du genre « Je relis le chapitre trois ou quatre fois avant de continuer, histoire de deviner la suite de moi-même… Je le fais même avec ma propre fic, bizarre! À plus ;)

**Onarluca** Merci merci merci ! C'est gentil de prendre la peine afin de me dire ça ;) Aussi petit soit le review, ça me fait toujours sourire!

**Fliflou **Merci du review! C'est super que t'aime ma fic ;) J'espère te relire dans une autre review ;)

**hayden **Merci ;) Je sais, plus ça va, moins j'écris long. ( M'enfin, j'écris toujours le même nombre de mot, mais je trouve que j'en dit de moins en moins.. ) Vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ? "Yeux qui fait piti"

**EvIl-aNGel666** Ouah, trop court? J'approuve, pour une fois, héhé. J'essayerai d'écrire plus long la prochaine fois ;) Je sais que Harry a pris du temps avant de se rendre compte qu'il était guérit, mais c'est que lorsque tu dors, tu ne te rends pas compte de grand chose ! "rires"

**Petit caca perdu** Ah, je suis méchante, je t'ai fait attendre pour un nouveau chapitre ;) Moi c'est simple, je poste le chapitre suivant lorsque je trouve qu'il y a assez de review.. (C'est donc un message subtil à tous ceux qui ne me review pas, mais me lit.. Allez, c'est simple reviewver, que deux ou trois mots c'est suffisant!)

Dumby et Snape de mèches? Ouah.. Ça serait bizarre quand même, tu ne trouve pas? ;) Ce concentre. Ne doit pas révéler rien. Ne doit pas révéler rien.

Je n'aurais jamais cru possible de voir les mots « Sadisme » et « Génie » dans la même phrase, c'est quand même un peu.. m'enfin! rires. Mais t'es sympa de me dire ça ;)

Ah ouais, dernier truc; Si un jour je manque d'inspiration, ouh la la, je crois que je vais me forcer à imaginer la suite. De toute façon, je ne crois pas que ça m'arrive un jour, j'ai un peu trop beaucoup tu veux dire.. d'imagination.. héhé !

**Astronema** Merci :) C'est sympa de m'avoir reviewver! Voilà donc la suite ;)

Sur ce, au prochain chapitre qui, j'espère, sera publié demain ;) Tout dépendant du taux de reviewvage -tiens, j'invente des mots..-


End file.
